With a Single Blow
by Temari101
Summary: Naruto has chosen to go to a private school and leave his best friend, Gaara, behind. While there he meets a player, who's also his roommate, named Sasuke. Naruto falls for him quickly, but he doesn't seem to care about him. SasuNaru/Sasuke and others.
1. New School, New Roommate

The boy closed his dorm room door with a sigh. He'd just moved into his new private school dorm room for the year and was exhausted. He had and his adopted father had moved all the things he'd need, and want, for the year into the room. He now had his side of the room plastered with band posters to make it look like his room at home, all his clothes he'd need for his days off were in a dresser, his uniform was waiting for him on the end of his bed for the next day, they'd changed some pillows and blankets out, he had his laptop sitting on the top end of his bed, and all his books and everything were in his backpack sitting on the floor at the end of his bed for the next day. All the room was really missing now was the boy's roommate, which he figured would be coming soon.

There was a knock at the door, which the boy was leaning on, and he jumped a little. He turned and opened to the door hoping to finally meet his new roommate, but it was only his adopted father. "Didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" the man asked. The boy grinned.

"Of course not, Iruka, I was just checking my room out from the doorway," he half lied moving a piece of blond hair out of his face.

"I know you better than that, Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. "You're just eager to get settled in and use to things." Naruto nodded and Iruka's smile grew. "But before you do that you should say goodbye to me. I'm not going to see you until Christmas break after all," Iruka told him his smile going to a slight frown.

"Of course I have to say goodbye! I'd feel guilty if I didn't!" Naruto told him in a voice just above normal volume. Iruka laughed as his adopted son moved closer to give him a hug. His eyes started to tear up.

"I'm going to miss you, Naruto," Iruka said in a whisper in his son's ear. Naruto's eyes started to tear up too.

"I'll miss you too, but this isn't forever. Like you said, I'll be back at the breaks," he told him sniffing. "Don't cry or you'll make me cry too."

"I better leave than, because I'm about to," Iruka told him laughing again and pulling away. Both Naruto and Iruka whipped their eyes. "I'll be off than, have fun at your new school," Iruka said. Naruto nodded, and his dad turned and headed back down the hallway.

Naruto closed the door, went over to his bed and lay down. He laid there for a few seconds with his face in his hands before deciding he'd calmed down enough, and sat up. His roommate still hadn't come, and the room looked bare on the other half. He wished whoever would be sharing the room with him would come soon so he could finally have someone to talk to. Naruto pulled his eyes away from the other side of the room, and moved down his bed to the end his uniform was at. He laid it out for a better look. It consisted of a white dress shirt with the school logo on it in black which was an odd looking leaf, a dark gray button up sweater with the school logo in red, black dress pants, and a red and black stripped tie. Naruto also had to wear black socks with a black dress shoe, but had been told he could wear another shoe as long as it had a good amount of red on it or was black. Naruto had chosen a pair of red and white converse. He wasn't into dress shoes or looking dressy at all, but that's what he'd chosen by picking this school over the other school he could have gone to.

The other school that he was able to go to was a public school that his friend, Gaara, and his siblings, had gone to. It was a rough school that had a lot of bad people and things surrounding it. Gaara had begged Naruto to come to this school with him, but Naruto had declined. He didn't want to deal with the trouble there, or get into any trouble. He wanted to play it safe and go to a nice, peaceful, more private school. He'd begged Gaara to reconsider and to choose the nicer, more expansive, school over the rough public one, but in the end Gaara had chosen not to go. He wanted to be with his older brother and sister, and told Naruto that after they left he might switch to the private school for a year.

Naruto had met Gaara and his siblings in his orphanage. They'd lost everything when they were younger. They're mom had been murdered and their dad had disappeared. They were friends in the orphanage for a good few years. They'd gone to the same school that the orphanage had chosen, which was a cheap elementary school on a bad side of town. While there, Naruto met his adopted father. Iruka was a grade five teacher at the school, and one of the only adults Naruto trusted. After a few years of being together when they could and getting to know each other better, Iruka had chosen to adopt Naruto.

At the end of elementary Gaara and his siblings were still parentless. They'd been to many different homes, but never together. They'd been split up several times throughout elementary, people seemed to only choose one or two of the three, but they found their way back to each other and the orphanage each time. Finally halfway through their first year of Junior High they'd been adopted all together. After all those years their real father had come back into their world in treas. He apologised to them many times for leaving them, and had asked their permission to take them back before adopting them. They happily agreed, and once again they were one happy family. They stayed at the school they were attending with Naruto, and over the rest of their three years in Junior High their father and Iruka had become great friends making Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari even closer.

But now, at the start of their High School years the group had been separated. Partly because of Naruto being too scared to go to the rough public school, although he'd been in them all his life, and partly because Temari and Kankuro had gone to that public school thinking Naruto and Gaara were sure to follow. Gaara was torn between his best friend and his family, and in the end chose family. But neither of them was too upset about it. They had their cell phones to text each other whenever they could, and they had their computers to talk on after school and on weekends. They'd still see each other on holidays and during the summer, which were the only times Naruto was allowed off school grounds, but for now they just had to get use to not seeing each other every day.

Naruto jumped and looked up from his uniform. He'd heard someone at the door, and hoped it was his new roommate this time. He quickly went back to the head of his bed and laid there acting like he'd been starting at the ceiling bored the whole time.

The door opened and Naruto looked up. The back of a raven haired boy was now standing in the door way. He had a backpack over one shoulder, and was dragging two small suitcases with him. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering where his parent, that should have been helping him, was. He sat up, crossed his legs, and held his feet. "You want some help with that?" Naruto asked still staring at the boy. He ignored him. Naruto cleared his throat, as the boy backing into the room, thinking he might not have heard him. "Hey, do you want some help?" Naruto asked a little louder. The boy came all the way into the room, and then slammed the dorm room door closed with his foot. Naruto jumped. The boy turned slowly to face Naruto, and Naruto swallowed hard.

"I heard you the first time," The boy told him his voice a little cold as he headed towards his side of the room. Naruto took his answer as a no.

The boy dropped his bag and suitcases onto the floor, and lay down on his bed. Naruto swallowed hard again and searched his head for something to say. He wanted to start some kind of conversation, but this boy didn't seem to want to even try to have anything to do with him. Naruto sighed and just went with the first thing that came to his head, which wasn't always the best idea. "So, are your parents coming with some more of your things?" he asked. The other boy didn't say anything. "Are they coming to say goodbye?" No answer. "So they just dropped you off at the parking lot and left than?" No answer. Naruto blinked and went wide-eyed. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My names Naruto Uzumaki and I guess I'm your roommate for the year. What's your name?" he asked.

Naruto's new roommate looked over at him slowly with a cold stare. Naruto bit his lip and wanted to look away from him, but didn't. The other boy opened his mouth. "So I guess you're the kind of person that doesn't know how to shut his mouth?" the boy asked. Naruto didn't answer because he knew it was a rhetorical question, and the other boy didn't give him time to answer anyways. "I don't suppose you'll change rooms to a broom closet, or something, so I can have the room to myself, will you?" The boy's voice was cold, and Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to answer the last question or not. When the other boy didn't say anything else and just kept staring at him, as if he was waiting for an answer, Naruto blushed slightly and shook his head. The boy sighed and looked away a little disappointed.

After a few minutes of silence and Naruto just sitting on his bed staring at his roommate, he finally got the courage to speak again. "So, uh, are you going to tell me your name, or at least unpack something?" he asked in a quiet little squeak that he wasn't expecting. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands turning a little redder in embarrassment. The other boy turned and looked at him with a questioning look, and then sighed.

"I suppose I have to do both, don't I?" he asked, another rhetorical question. "And while I'm at it I can at least reward you for being quiet so long by answering your other questions. As you can see, my parents aren't coming with more things or to say goodbye. They also did not just drop me off in the parking lot, that was my older brother, because it's impossible for them to drop my off anywhere. And finally, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." When he'd answered the last question he got up from his bed and started to unpack things. Naruto sat there on his own bed processing what he'd just heard. He wanted to ask why it would be impossible for his parents to drop him off anywhere, and why his brother hadn't helped him. But he didn't know what reaction the questions would cause.

As Sasuke fixed up his side of the room by putting up his own posters, putting blankets and pillows on his bed, and putting his clothes away, Naruto couldn't help but watched. Something about Sasuke interested Naruto, and made him feel like he had to know him better and needed to get closer to him. It wasn't just a random want to make a friend anymore. It was need to get close to this boy. Naruto examined Sasuke from his bed taking in every detail about him as he could. He didn't know why, but something made him wish this boy would take more interest in him. It was a feeling he got once in a while when he saw a boy he was interested in, but it was never this strong. The feeling he was getting with Sasuke was a feeling of need, not want. Something that made Naruto wonder, where had this boy been all his life?

A long while later Sasuke pushed his suitcases into a corner and stood up with his back facing Naruto. "That's one bad staring problem you have," he said with and emotionless tone. Naruto blushed dark red and bit his lip. He looked turned away from Sasuke and lay down on his bed looking up at the ceiling not saying anything. Not because he didn't want to defend himself, but because Sasuke had made him unable to talk without sounding ridiculous.

Sasuke went back over to his bed and lay down like Naruto. Naruto moved his eyes and looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't mentioned him starting sooner. "Will you stop looking at me? You're making yourself seem like a creep," Sasuke said. Naruto looked away and turned on his side to face the wall. Sasuke hadn't made a hint of eye movement. Naruto couldn't figure out how he'd known he was looking at him.

A few seconds later Naruto felt light breathing on his neck. He froze. Then he heard a light laugh. "If you want me you'll have to do better than this," Sasuke's voice told Naruto in a whisper. Then the breathing disappeared. After a moment's hesitation Naruto looked back over at Sasuke. He was in his bed, and it was like he hadn't moved at all.

"I thought I told you to stop staring at me," Sasuke said in a clod mumble. Naruto knew he was as red as he could get now, he felt his face burning up.

"I need some air," Naruto said getting up quickly. He grabbed his key to the dorm room off his dresser and headed for the door.

"No need to announce it like you're asking permission, I don't really care what you do with your free time," Sasuke told him now in a bored tone and Naruto closed the door behind him. Maybe he'd imagined the voice and the breathing.


	2. What is This!

Naruto came back to his dorm room about an hour later. He'd walked around the school grounds alone. No one really paid any attention to him because they were too busy getting things to their dorm rooms, saying goodbye to family, and meeting up with their friends. It made Naruto feel alone. He would be texting Gaara if he could, but it was Gaara's first day too and he actually had to get settled in and start classes. Naruto's classes didn't start until the next day. He had an orientation today at noon, thought, for all new students. It was so they could get to know all the teachers and rules in the lunch room. The lunch room was supposed to be a big cafeteria where students went for quick lunches and snacks when they were hungry and had classes coming up soon, otherwise there were three small restaurants on campus. The lunch room also supposedly had a pool table and foosball table, and at the other end from those was a good sized stage where most small meetings were held. Otherwise they had a auditorium for school wide assembly's, drama productions, and anything else that needed a big audience. Naruto wasn't sure about any of this though. He'd only been around the entrance of the school and down the long path to his dorm room. He didn't know how to get anywhere else, and sure wouldn't know how to get back to his room if he tried to get anywhere alone. He was happy for the orientation, but he was sure even with that, and the tour of the school they were taking in small groups after, he'd still feel completely lost in his school of three small restaurants, two small shops, one movie theatre with two screens, one auditorium, one lunch like room that was more like a lounging room, two gyms, two football fields, a big one with stands and a smaller one, two soccer fields, four school buildings, six dorm buildings, two small parking lots, and lots of empty field. With all these different things it made sense that Naruto's walk was only a few minutes long, and he only went around his dorm building twice. Naruto put his key in his rooms lock and turned the door knob. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Naruto opened the door looking at the floor. He didn't want to look at Sasuke after what just happened minutes ago. But something made him want to look up, and it wasn't just the urge to see the boy again. Naruto could hear a light panting from over at Sasuke's bed and wondered what in the world he was doing. He looked up and went a little wide-eyed. "What the hell is this?!" he asked in a slight yell as he closed the door. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked over at Naruto.

"I didn't think you'd be back until after the orientation," he told him in a tone that said he didn't really care if Naruto was there or not anyways.

"Was this why you were acting like you wanted me to leave?" Naruto asked him.

"Well it would have been nice to have some privacy," he told him his tone still dead.

Sasuke was lying on his bed shirtless with a pink haired girl in the uniform for the girls sitting on top of him with her shirt unbuttoned halfway. She had her knees around his waist and was holding onto his belt buckle scowling. Sasuke had one hand on her leg holding up her plaid red skirt so that her red underwear was viable, and the other one up above his head. Naruto glared at the girl, but quickly stopped once he noticed he was. He had no reason to be doing it. It wasn't like he had a reason to be mad at the girl or Sasuke. He wasn't dating either of them or anything.

Naruto walked over to his bed and sat down still staring at them. Sasuke sigh. "It would be nice of you to leave," he told him.

"It's my room too, I can do whatever I want," Naruto told him crossing his arms and legs. Sasuke just gave a kind of shrug and turned back to the girl. He reached up, finished unbuttoning her shirt, and threw it on the floor by his. The girl stopped looking at Naruto and went back to Sasuke with a smile. She leaned back down on him and started to kiss his neck. Sasuke's free hand tangled in her hair, and his other one moved more up her skirt. Naruto saw it ball up like he had grabbed something, and he watched as he pulled the top of her underwear down her leg.

The pink haired girl sat up with and annoyed sigh. "I can't do this with an audience," she told him. "Either he leaves, or I do." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, but Naruto just continued to stare.

"He's not going to leave, Sakura," Sasuke told her. She crossed her arms around her chest and glared at Naruto. Then she got off Sasuke and put her shirt back on.

"Call me when you're sure he's not going to be here than," she told him putting her shirt back on.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke told her with a bored tone. She gave a, humph, and one last glare at Naruto before leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke looked away from the door and back at the ceiling still lying in the same position. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and looked at Naruto. "You want to come finish her job?" he asked. There was no hint of seriousness, joking, or anything in his voice. Naruto couldn't tell if he actually meant it or was just joking around to see what his reaction would be. But either way Naruto was now blushing profusely. He looked away from Sasuke and lay down so he was facing the wall again.

"I take that as a no?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could hear him sit up in his bed, and it made him wonder how he could have gotten up so quietly to whisper in his ear and lay back down. There was a slight pause before Sasuke spoke again. "It's almost time for that stupid orientation anyways. If we don't leave now we'll be late. The lunch room is almost on the other side, and end, of the school grounds," he told Naruto. "But I'll take this as a rain check for finishing the job you interrupted." Sasuke laughed and Naruto could hear the laugh moving over to the door. He took the laugh as it being a joke, and gave a sigh of slight relief. He felt stupid for thinking for even a second that Sasuke might be serious. Naruto had just seen him with a girl after all, why would he want a boy to do anything a girl was doing. He was probably only asking to see if he'd agree so he could get something against him and be able to switch rooms. "You coming or not?" he asked sounding annoyed. Naruto sat up and looked at him for a few seconds. Then he nodded and got off his bed. He figured he better go with him since he had no idea where he was going and Sasuke seemed to.

Naruto walked with Sasuke down to the lunch room. Although he didn't get too close. He stayed a few steps behind, and off to the side. As they walked people kept stopping to stare until they'd walked past, and then started whispering to each other. They hadn't done that when Naruto was walking by himself, so he guessed it had something to do with Sasuke. Sasuke glance backed at Naruto who was looking back at the people they'd just passed. "Hurry up or I'll leave you to find the place yourself," Sasuke said a little coldly. Naruto looked back at him, and hurried to catch up to him.

"Do people always act like that when you're around?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Are you ignoring my questions again?" No answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Naruto said a sigh.

When they got to the lunch room Sasuke quickly left Naruto and headed to a group of three girls. Naruto knew one now as Sakura, but the other two he had no idea. One was blond with a long ponytail, and the other was a red head with glasses. Naruto watched Sasuke head into the mob of other students and sighed. He was alone again, something he wasn't use to and didn't like very much at all.


	3. New Friends and Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto walked along the outside of the huge group of new students trying to get to the front so he could hear the speaker better. It wasn't time for the orientation to start yet, but he didn't feel like having strain to hear what was going on later. It was very noise in the room as more people kept coming in having groups of old friends greet them. Naruto sighed as he looked at the people he walked past. None of them seemed to be alone like him. They all had other people to talk to, and even if they didn't Naruto wouldn't want to go up to them. He'd become a little too de-motivated after failing with his roommate and didn't want to feel the sting of rejection again.

When he got to the front where the stage was he found that there were even more people talking very loudly up there, and no room for him to squeeze in close to the stage. He sighed and chose to just sit on top of a nearby table that had been pushed against the wall. At least this way he wouldn't have hundreds of stranger's heads in the way. It made him wonder how many people there actually were entering and exiting the school every year. But he wasn't going to be stupid enough to count all the ones in the room. If someone saw what he was doing they'd probably think he was ever weirder than he already was coming to this huge school without a friend to keep him company.

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the students and at the stage. There was no one on it, and he wondered how early he and Sasuke really were for them to not even be ready yet. Naruto looked back towards the doors where he had come in, and narrowed his eye to make sure he was seeing things right. There was a boy in a jacket with the hood on jumping up and down in the doorway. Naruto watched him for a few seconds as his head would disappear, and then suddenly appear again over the heads of the other people. On his last jump a huge grin crossed his face, and Naruto could swear he saw fangs instead of teeth in the boy's mouth. And then he was gone. Naruto sat there laughing quietly to himself. That had defiantly been the best thing he'd seen since he gotten here, and he suddenly wanted to meet this strange boy.

As soon as Naruto thought this, the strange boy emerged outside of the crowd a few feet in front of him. He was dragging a dark haired girl, with a slight blush on her face, out with him by the hand. Behind her two other boys followed. One had long dark hair that was pulled back into a weird looking ponytail, and had a look of extreme boredom on his face. The other was a bigger boy with short brown hair, and had an open bag of chips in his hand. Naruto watched them curiously. They didn't look like the other people in the room who all seemed to blend in like clones. At least the boys didn't look like that. They looked as if they were the outcasts in the group of freshmen. The girl on the other hand looked like he could have been friends with any of the other people in the room and easily mistaken as one of them.

Naruto grinned to himself as he watched this strange little group of people. They were defiantly people he'd want to get to know if he could. But because of earlier events with Sasuke, he figured he'd let them come to him if they wanted to talk. For now he couldn't help eavesdropping on their conversation. "I was looking everywhere for you guys! Why'd you ditch me like that?" The hooded boy asked in an angry tone.

"Because we didn't want to be seen with a boy who looks like his pregnant," the boy with a ponytail said motioning to a large bulge in the other boy's stomach area.

"I couldn't just leave him in the room! He'd make too much noise and tear up the place! My roommate doesn't even know about him yet, and if anyone found out I'd have to send for someone to bring him home!" the boy yelled as he opened his jacket a little and looked down into it before closing it up again.

"Someone's going to find out about him eventually," the girl told him in a slightly shy tone.

"Yeah, why'd you bring him anyways?" the bigger boy asked as he started to eat his chips. Naruto raised his eyebrow in the direction of the group unknowingly. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he desperately wanted to know.

"I'd stop talking about this now if I were you, we have an eavesdropper," the boy with the ponytail said motioning in Naruto's direction.

The small group turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back for a split second in shock, and then turned his attention towards the stage that was still empty. He bit his lip and looked back in the direction of the group, but this time strained his neck to see over the crowd acting like he was looking for someone. He saw the boy with the ponytail sigh and shake his head. "I don't get why people who can't mind their own business don't just come clean when you catch them," he said. Naruto turned pink in embarrassment and looked down at him hands.

He sat there fidgeting with his hands and biting his lip until he heard a loud sigh and a pair of feet appeared in his line for sight. Naruto looked up to see the hooded boy with the bulging stomach standing in front of him with a slight frown on his face. "Why are you way over here alone anyways?" he asked not bothering for introductions. Naruto just shrugged. "Are you waiting for someone?" the boy asked. Naruto looked at them boy for a few seconds before looking back down at his hands. He saw the boys feet turn slightly. "Hey, we have a friendless guy over her!" he yelled back to his friends. Naruto turned even pinker. He was just happy that the rest of the room was being loud too, so hopefully not too many people had heard him.

Naruto glanced back up slightly to see the other three people standing beside the boy now. The bigger boy was standing off to the side eating, and the boy with the ponytail was standing farther back with his arms crossed. He obviously wasn't in a conversational mood. The girl was standing shyly behind the hooded boy who was grinning at Naruto now. Naruto lifted his head and raised his eyebrow at him. The boy laughed. "We made a vow when we came here that every friendless guy we met we'd accept into our group so they weren't snatched up by someone else and end up becoming a lame conformist," he said "So how about it, you want to be friends?" he asked. Naruto shrugged and nodded at him looked at the group with a questioning look on his face. "Oh right!" The boy said with a hint of realization. "My names Kiba Inuzuka and this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga," he told Naruto motioning to the girl standing behind him. She smiled at Naruto. "The boy with the chips is Choji Akimichi. We met him a few hours ago. He was sitting here alone eating a bunch of crap, so we sat down and talked to him for a bit. Then we found out he had a friend, Shikamaru Nara," Kiba said motioning to the boy with the ponytail. "Apparently after they moved in all he wanted to do was sleep, so Choji left him to get something to eat. So we went over to their room and hung out for a bit. That really pissed Shikamaru off because we were being too loud and he couldn't sleep anymore. But after he calmed down we found out he's not all that bad of a guy." Kiba laughed and hit Shikamaru in the shoulder. Shikamaru glared at him. Apparently he still didn't know the boy enough to be joking around like that. "So, now that you know who we all are. Who are you?" Kiba asked turning back to face Naruto.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told the group, grinning now too.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," Hinata said shyly from behind her boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course it is. So why were you listening in on us?" Shikamaru asked him suspiciously. Naruto turned pink again.

"I don't know, you guys just seemed a little different," Naruto laughed. "And interesting," he added.

"Well you know, there is such a thing as a hello," Shikamaru told him. "You could have come up and talked to us if you thought we were so interesting." Naruto turned pinker.

"I was thinking about that, but after what happened with my roommate I decided I'd better let people come up to me first," he told him truthfully laughing weakly at himself.

"Who's your roommate?" Choji asked between chewing.

"I don't know if you guys would know him..." Naruto told him trailing off.

"Why don't you try us?" Kiba asked grinning brightly. Naruto could see that his teeth really were like fangs.

"Uh, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto told them, but it was more of a question than a statement.

All four of, what Naruto could probably officially say were his friends, went wide-eyed. "Sasuke Uchiha?" they asked at the same time. And then looked at each other and back at Naruto.

"You all know him?" Naruto asked curiously. "I thought you all just met." He was completely confused on how four strangers could all know the same person. But it seemed like they were confused on how Naruto didn't know him,

"Of course we all know him! Everyone knows him!" Kiba said sounding surprised at Naruto's question.

"I didn't know him," Naruto mumbled.

"What, were you born and raised under a rock?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I guess you could call it that, if you were trying to pick something close to describe it," Naruto told him laughing weakly at himself again. Kiba shook his head at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha is probably the most known person in the area," he told Naruto. "Even if you lived under a rock you'd know him."

"Well I didn't even know he existed until this morning when he just walked into my dorm room and unsuccessfully ignored me," Naruto told the group. They all looked at each other and back at Naruto still in shock.

Hinata took a seat beside Naruto on the table, along with Choji, as Kiba took a seat on the floor and Shikamaru stood with his arms crossed. Naruto looked at them all thinking about how interesting it was that people who seemed so different could become friends in only a few hours. "I don't get how you couldn't know him!" Kiba yelled as Hinata nodded.

"Maybe going to the poorest schools in the area has something to do with it?" Naruto asked them.

"It could," Shikamaru told him. "But if you've only been to cheap schools than how can you afford to come to a costly private school like this?"

"Because after saving money on schools on the bad end of town my dad had enough to get me in here?" Naruto told him in more of a questioning manner. But either the boy didn't catch it or didn't care because he didn't question him on it.

"Well all I can say is watch out," Kiba said, and Naruto eyes snapped back to him. "Sasuke Uchiha is seriously bad news."

"And if you ever come back to your room and hear a girls voice in there I suggest you leave. Come to one of our rooms for a bit," Choji added laughing slightly. A small fake smile crossed Naruto's face.

"I've already figured that out," he told the boy, and everyone's eyes went wide.

"You're not telling us you walked in on Sasuke in the middle of fucking some chick, are you?" Kiba asked laughing. "Wow, you must have really got it from him." Naruto shook his head.

"They were about to, but the girl wouldn't do it with an audience. She's the only one who really got mad though," he told him.

"It was probably Sakura," Naruto heard a quiet voice beside him say. He turned to look at Hinata and she blushed slightly. "Sakura doesn't like doing anything in front of people. But her friends Ino and Karin would never care." Naruto looked at her confused for a second thinking before his face lit up with realization.

"Are those the blond and red haired girls?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"Karin is the red head, and Ino Yamanaka is the blond. I was friends with them until they started going after Sasuke," she told Naruto with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, Sakura, Ino, and Karin are real sluts," Kiba informed Naruto. "They'll do anything to get Sasuke into their pants, and it looks like you blew Sakura's chance. She'll try again though." He laughed.

"So, Sasuke's famous for have sex with girls?" he asked raising an eyebrow. That didn't sound like something that would make someone very famous. These days lots of teenage boys were having sex with at least one girl every few weeks. Naruto's four new friends laughed.

"Oh it's not just girls," Shikamaru said smirking. The other three nodded.

"Sasuke's fucked a lot of other people too. I don't know what his reasoning behind it is, but I'd watch out if I were you," Kiba told him laughing. "But I'm sure you can take care of yourself, so no worries.

Naruto just stared at Kiba. He was so confused now. He was glad he had this new information so he knew more about his roommate, but he wanted to do things with it. Half of him wanted to use it so he could get a new room since he was now scared he was going to get raped in his sleep. And the other half of him wanted to use it so he could try to be one of those many people on Sasuke's list that he'd had sex with already. Naruto still didn't even know what was so attractive to him about Sasuke. All he knew was that he desperately wished the boy would notice him. And now that he knew Sasuke wasn't into just girls he wanted to win him over. He might even be able to be Sasuke's first real relationship if he hadn't already had one. But right now he didn't know what to do to make that happen. So, all he could do was wait and daydream a little.

"Hey, earth to Naruto! Are you still with us! Stop looking at me like that Naruto!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from Kiba turning pink in embarrassment. Kiba laughed.

"Naruto, I think it would be in your best interest to just stay out of Sasuke's way," Shikamaru warned him. "Choji and I will let you sleep on our floor on the nights you go to your room and he's already in there with someone."

"But I..." Naruto trailed off. He really didn't care if Sasuke was in his dorm room having sex. It was his room too and he didn't plan on letting him take it over. Besides, he'd probably be in there with girls, so it didn't really matter to him anyways. Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll stay with you guys if I need to," he told Shikamaru not wanting his new friends to think he was crazy. Choji smiled.

"Sweet another roommate, it'll be like having a sleep over or something!" he said. Kiba let out a snort. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"Well show you were we're rooming after this stupid things over. Whenever it's going to start," he told Naruto looking over at the still empty stage. Naruto nodded. This was defiantly going to be an interesting school year.


	4. Akamaru

It turned out Naruto and the other students had been a whole hour early. The person who'd sent out the notices had given them the wrong time, and when the speaker finally got in she explained to them that it wasn't a mistake. She knew people were going to be coming in late, so she told them to give the wrong time to make sure almost everyone was there when it started. It turned out that the speaker was also not only short tempered, but their principle. Her name a Tsunade and she wasn't someone to mess with. She spent most of her speech yelling at people to be quiet, and daring the people around the door to leave, the whole time scaring them by yelling their full names out at them. Naruto didn't like this lady very much, and wanted to try avoiding meeting her one-on-one. He especially didn't like her for the fact that she just told them to just leave at the end of the presentation saying she hated, 'little brats' and that they can, 'find their own damn way around the place' before leaving with all the maps and things she brought with her.

Naruto and the rest of the students watched quietly as the principle walked away, the large group of people splitting for her, and out one of the side doors before everyone exploded in loud conversations. Naruto sighed and hopped off the table Hinata and Choji following. "Now how are we going to find our ways to class?" Naruto asked in an angry mumble. Kiba shrugged.

"There are maps and signs around the school," he told Naruto. "It's not like you actually need to look around today. Just get up early and find a map. Now can we please get the fuck out of here?" He asked gesturing with his eyes to his large stomach and turned his back to his friends. Shikamaru let out a sigh and rolled his eyes following him as Hinata ran over to him grabbing his hand. Choji trailed behind them, and looked over at Naruto gesturing for him to follow before going into the huge group of people behind his friends.

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds before running after them. He still didn't really know them well, but he was happy he at least found someone to be his friends. He ran through the group of people zigzagging around the different smaller groups of people before he was stopped dead in his tracks. He'd finally run into someone right before getting to the door, and fell back. He sat on the ground rubbing his now hurting butt before looking up to see who'd he'd hit, and apologise. But when he saw who was there, the words wouldn't come out. He'd run face first into the back of a boy who's raven hair was very familiar to him.

Sasuke stopped kissing the blond haired girl he was with and turned to look down at Naruto. "I see that not only can you not mind your own business, you don't know how to watch where you're going," Sasuke said coldly looking down at the blond haired boy. Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again not being able to say anything.

"Who's that?" Ino asked sticking her chin on Sasuke's shoulder and giving Naruto a confused look.

"Roommate," Sasuke told her. "Actually he's more like a sick stalker."

"How so?" she asked him still puzzled. He turned his head and whispered something into her ear, her eyes growing wide as he did. "That did not happen!" Ino yelled in his ear and he flinched glaring at her.

"Yeah it did," he told her, and her expression turned to one of anger. She walked over to Naruto and dragged him to his feet with surprise strength.

"Get the hell out of here, and don't bother going to your dorm room tonight! Fined somewhere else to sleep! Like the giant garbage bins outside or something!" she told him angrily. "In fact, give me your dorm key," she said hold out her hand. Naruto shook his head at her. "Give me that key now," she said through clenched teeth reaching to search through Naruto's pant pockets. Naruto backed up quickly and she followed. He turned just as quickly and began to run back through the groups of people the way he'd come looking for a way around her and Sasuke, as Ino yelled after him angrily.

Naruto ran through the door opposite the one his new friends had gone out. He didn't want to risk running into Sasuke and Ino again, or the other two girls, Sakura and Karin, for that matter. Naruto ran around the buildings outside, and had to stop suddenly when he turned the corner and almost ran into someone else. He stumbled backwards before catching himself, and leaning forward with his hand on his knees panting. "What took you so long?" Kiba's voice asked him.

"And why'd you come from that side of the lunch room?" Choji added as Naruto stood back up.

"I got lost in the people...and found it easier...to just go out...the other doors," Naruto told them still panting a little.

"Whatever, let's just go I need to take my sweater off," Kiba said turning and pulling Hinata with him, who was still hold his hand.

"He didn't pee all over you again, did he?" Shikamaru asked looking at Kiba's stomach.

"No, but he's going to if we don't get somewhere away from all these people, fast," Kiba told him quickening his pace. Naruto followed closely behind them this time. He still had no idea what they were talking about, but he guessed enough to know that Kiba was hiding something under his sweater and he couldn't bring it out around people.

They're walk quickly turned into a jog as they headed even farther away from the dorm rooms towards the school buildings. There seemed to be less and less people the farther they went, and Naruto guessed it was because of the fact no one had school today yet. They rounded a corner beside a building that had a sign marked for math and science, and headed towards a nearby tree. The shade of the tree was a real relief for Naruto. It was a very hot and sunny day, and he was feeling really hot from all the running he'd done in the past few minutes. He plopped down besides Hinata, who had sat down with Kiba, and leaned against the truck of the tree. Choji on the other side of Naruto, and Shikamaru chose to go to the other side of the tree away from the group.

Kiba let out a sigh as he unzipped his sweater a little and looked inside of it frowning. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked leaning against her boyfriend and looking down into his sweater too.

"I think he needs a drink. He's panting," Kiba told her.

"Well maybe he wouldn't be if you let him out for fresh air," Shikamaru told him lazily with a yawn. Kiba look up from his sweater and over to Naruto.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" he asked giving him a serious look. Naruto nodded getting a little excided now. He really wanted to know what the group was talking about, and why they had to keep it a secret from everyone.

Naruto watched as Kiba unzipped his sweater more, and asked Choji to pass him a bottle of water from his bag. Then he took his sweater completely off and laid it on the grass in front of him. Naruto went wide-eyed. Sitting on Kiba's lap was a small white dog panting like crazy from the heat. Naruto moved away from the tree and laid in the grass in front of Hinata for a better look. "How'd you get him in here?" Naruto asked Kiba as he put the dog on the grass and poured some water out of the bottle slowly so the dog could catch it and drink.

"I hid him in my coat like I've been doing. The teachers that saw me just gave me weird looks. A gym teacher said I should layoff the junk food and start working out more if I wanted even a little hope of passing the mandatory gym class first term," he told Naruto laughing. "Then he said some things about youth that I wasn't really paying attention to. It was kind of hard to listen to anything he was saying with that distracting hair cut. But he'll be surprised when I go into class the first day and I'm in perfect health, if I have him that is."

"And you betting hope you don't have him or he'll be asking questions," Shikamaru told him from the other side of the tree. Kiba just laughed.

When Kiba's dog was done drinking it began to sniff around the new, strange, place he'd been brought to. He went around sniffing the grass around the tree, Kiba making sure he didn't get too far or out of sight, as he went to the bathroom in a few places. When he was done he came back over to where Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were and sniffed Naruto's hand and face before going over to Kiba's coat and lying down on it. "What's his Name?" Naruto asked watching the dog curl up and stare at him.

"Akamaru," Kiba told him grinning. "We're the only ones who know he's here besides my mom. I convinced her that we were allowed pets and she let me take him. I just hope my sister doesn't go over to visit her and start asking about him. She's gone to this schole, so she'll end up wreaking my whole plan."

"But someone's going to find out eventually, won't they?" Naruto asked him. Whatever Kiba's plan was it didn't seem too good if it meant he'd have to walk around looking pregnant all year. Someone was bound to ask questions.

"If they do find out I'll just beat the crap out of them so they don't tell," Kiba told Naruto matter-of-factly, and Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"You will not be beating anyone up," Hinata told him sternly. "If you get caught you're sending Akamaru home so your mom can take care of him, no complaining."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kiba told her in an annoyed tone with a sigh as he stood up. He grabbed Akamaru, who was now sleeping, and handing him to Hinata to hold. Then he put his sweater back on and took him back from her putting him back safely in his sweater, although he didn't look very happy to be going back. He stuck the half empty water bottle in his front pocket and turn to the others. "Come on, let show Naruto your dorm room," he said directing his voice at Shikamaru and Choji. Choji and Hinata stood up quickly and Naruto scrambled to his feet. Kiba let out an annoyed sigh when he noticed Shikamaru wasn't moving, and walked over to the other side of the tree forcing him to sit up with a hard yank on the hand. Shikamaru glared at him before yawning and standing up reluctantly. Then, with a little push from Kiba, the five of them where off back in the direction of the dorm rooms.


	5. Blondie

Naruto and his friends entered the boy's dorm building. They walked to the end of the first hall, and headed up the stairs to the third floor. The third floor seemed to have less dorm rooms than the first floor where Naruto was staying. They walked a few rooms down and across the hall from the stairs before Shikamaru, who was leading them, stopped in front of a dorm room. He pulled out his key and opened the door walking into the room and then held the door for the others to come in. Naruto entered the room last his eyes going wide as he realized why there looks as if there were less rooms on this floor.

Shikamaru closed the door behind him and walked back to the front of the group. The room was much bigger than Naruto and Sasuke's. When you entered you entered into a hallway with a coat closet and a door that lead to a bathroom, Naruto's room didn't have these. His front door opened right into the room, he had to toss his coat on the floor, and go across the hall to use the bathroom. At the end of the short hallway was Shikamaru and Choji's room. It was twice the size of Naruto's room, and had two queen size beds instead of two doubles. There was also a small table in the corner of the room with two chairs and what looked like a kitchen area. The kitchen area had a mini fridge, a counter with a microwave and a hot plate on it, a sink, and cupboards. It looked like Shikamaru and Choji were staying in a hotel room rather than a dorm room.

Naruto looked around the room spinning on the spot slowly. He could easily tell which side was Choji's and which was Shikamaru's even though he'd only known them a few hours. Choji's side of the room was dirtied with pop cans and chip bags already and the garbage can he had was over flowing. Shikamaru's side of the room had books filling up a small book shelf and the ones that didn't fit were stacked neatly on the floor. Naruto also noticed that both sides of the room had closets and dressers to but their clothing in. There were two desks against one wall of the room. One of them had a laptop on it and more books while the other just had a few books and paper on it. Lastly, in between the two spaces the beds were, there was a large sliding door the lead out onto a normal sized balcony space that had a medium sized table with about six chairs around it.

Shikamaru went and sat down on his bed as Choji sat down on his own. Hinata made her way over to the table while Kiba let Akamaru out to walk around and grabbed another chair from the balcony for Naruto to sit on. He put it down and took a seat beside Hinata before addressing Naruto. "Naruto, are you going to sit down or what?" Kiba almost yelled. Naruto jumped snapping out of his trance.

"Sorry, this room is just so nice," he said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Doesn't yours look like this?" Choji asked him. Naruto shook his head as he sat down.

"No, its way smaller and it just fit our two beds, which are smaller than yours," he told him.

"You must be in one of the low budget rooms on the first floor than," Shikamaru said from behind a book he was now reading. "Which is strange, I would have thought Sasuke's parents would have wanted the best room for him. They are rich after all."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy. He didn't know much about Sasuke, and having rich parents was defiantly something he wouldn't have guessed after seeing the difference between the rooms on the first floor and the ones on the third. The mention of Sasuke's parents also triggered something in Naruto's mind. Something that Sasuke had told him. He'd told him something about it being impossible for his parents to drop him off anywhere, but now at the mention of them being rich Naruto wanted to know how it could possibly be impossible for them to. Naruto wanted to learn more about Sasuke. Something about him was slowly pulling him in, and Naruto didn't know if it was because he was a bad boy, which was something new and different to him, or because he was so mysterious, even though he didn't seem mysterious to anyone else.

The hours went by fast as the five of them hung out in Shikamaru and Choji's dorm. They spent the time getting to know each other better and just goofing off. At one point Kiba left the room for a few minutes and came back with a twelve case of glass pop bottles. But Naruto soon found out it wasn't pop when he twisted off the top of one and took a sip. Kiba had previously drunk all the pop out of the bottles and reified them with alcohol before coming to school. He told Naruto and the others that he'd hidden them from his roommate by keeping them in a bag that doubled for a cooler. "Wow Kiba, you're like the master of hiding things from people," Naruto praised him. He'd had one bottle of the alcoholic drink and was a little tipsy finding out he got drunk fairly easily. "Who knows what you're hiding from _all_ of us," he said looking at Hinata.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba asked as Naruto took a long drink from a second bottle.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Naruto told him grinning.

"You don't sound fine," Shikamaru told him. He hadn't accepted a bottle when Kiba handed it to him. He instead said he didn't want to lose brain cells from the alcohol and he'd just sit back and make sure the rest of them didn't drink too much. "Have you ever had a drink before?" he asked.

"Of course I have. We all have, haven't we? We've been drinking since we were born," he said finishing off half of his second drink.

"I think you're done after that one, we don't want you too drunk. You'll have too big a headache tomorrow and it's a school night," Shikamaru told him. Naruto laughed.

"Alright Iruka, you fun killer!" Naruto yelled. Choji raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Who's Iruka? Don't you mean 'Alright mom'?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"What mom? I don't have a mom, and Iruka's a guy so he can't be a mom," Naruto told him.

"You don't have a mom?" Hinata asked. "That's horrible." Naruto laughed again.

"It's all good, Iruka's a good foster dad," he told her. "Although he'd be pretty pissed if he saw me right now."

"Foster dad? Oh, you poor boy," Hinata said acting a little off, turning out to be like Naruto and getting drunk easily.

"Nah, it's nothing," Naruto told her finishing off his second bottle.

In the end Shikamaru hadn't been able to stop Naruto after his second. He had, however, gotten him to stop after halfway through his third, so he was only just getting past tipsy. Everyone else had taken Shikamaru's advice though and didn't finish off the whole case in one sitting. They didn't want to be sick for their first day back to school. When they were done Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto left Shikamaru and Choji's room, with Naruto still bugging Kiba for one more drink. Kiba refused him though, and ran back to his room to sneak in and put the alcohol back in his bag. When he was done he came back and walked Naruto and Hinata back to their rooms, being way less drunk than they were. It almost seemed like he hadn't been drinking at all.

Naruto stopped outside his room with Kiba and Hinata, and unlocked his door. He paused for a second as the same noises from when Sakura was in there, only louder, were coming from the room. "Don't go in Naruto, you can stay with Shikamaru and Choji," Kiba told him trying to talk some sense into the boy before he did something stupid. But Naruto wasn't willing to listen in the state he was in.

"I don't need to sleep in their room, this is my room!" Naruto told him angrily in almost a yell.

"Yeah, you go Naruto!" Hinata said back. Kiba put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Will you guys keep quiet, it's nearly midnight. People are sleeping," Kiba told them in a low growl.

"Sasuke obviously isn't," Naruto told him opening the door and little wider.

"Naruto, seriously, go back to Shikamaru and Choji," Kiba told him in a stern voice.

"Awe, come on Kiba. Let him do what he wants, he's a big boy," Hinata told him giggling.

"No, he needs to go back," Kiba told him. But it was too late. Naruto had opened the door to the dorm room all the way and flicked the lights on.

Kiba and Hinata stood just outside the doorway as Naruto peered into the room. Kiba was awestricken at what his new friend was doing. When Naruto was sober he wasn't the guy to do something like this at all. Hinata on the, other hand, was still giggling and cheering Naruto on. There was clothing on the ground in the room, and the two people in Sasuke's bed didn't seem to be fazed at all at the fact that the lights had gone on. They were still groaning and gasping. The blond girl on top of Sasuke doing most of the work, while Sasuke just laid back kissing her every time she descended onto him.

Naruto closed the door with a slam behind him not even caring to pay attention to Kiba's slight yelling. He walked into the middle to the room and cleared his throat. "Alright, that's enough. There's school tomorrow. Chop, chop, Blondie, get back to your room. You can go back with Kiba and Hinata," Naruto told Ino in almost a yell. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, and then turned his head to face him.

"I thought we told you to find a broom closet to sleep in," he growled. Naruto laughed.

"Well that wouldn't be very convenient would it? Seeing as all my clothing for tomorrow is here, along with my alarm clock to wake me up in the morning," he told him. Ino stopped kissing Sasuke's neck and looked up at Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "Can't you get the hint that we're busy and you need to leave?"

"Can't you get the hint that losing your virginity isn't as important as going to school tomorrow?" Naruto asked her. "Why not come back on the weekend or something? Or, you know, never come back." Ino glared at Naruto, and then went back to what she was doing making even more noise than before. Naruto let out a sigh. "Come on girl, you've had your time with this man whore. Maybe tell the pink haired girl to come back tomorrow, she hasn't had her pull turn with him yet," he told Ino, but Ino didn't listen. She just got louder to drown out Naruto's talking.

Sasuke let out a growl and Naruto saw his hands move under the blankets and grab Ino's hips stopping her. "What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked pouting slightly.

"We're done here, go back to your room," he told her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and just got off Sasuke dragging the blanket with her to leave his naked body exposed on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow than," she said as she stared to get dressed again only having the blanket so she could hide from Naruto. But Naruto wasn't staring at Ino. He was transfixed on the boy still lying in the bed with a bored look on his face. When Ino was done dressing she dropped the blanket on the floor and announced her leaving by saying goodnight to Sasuke and yelled profanity at Naruto as she left slamming the door.

Naruto hadn't really been expecting Sasuke to give up so easily, but he was glad he did. Something about seeing Sasuke in bed with that girl doing what they were doing made him sick and jealous at the same time. Naruto backed up and took at seat on his bed still staring at Sasuke's perfectly sculpted, naked, body. Sasuke was lying still, and Naruto guessed, as he examined him, it was because he was catching his breath. As Naruto's eyes moved up and down the boy he noticed that Sasuke obviously hadn't been done with what he was doing, and this made Naruto wonder even more why he'd stopped.

Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's gaze and Naruto turned a little pink. "Pass me those," Sasuke said pointing, and Naruto followed his finger to a pair of boxers on the floor by his bed.

"Why not come and get them?" Naruto asked him sliding back against the wall.

"Because I really don't feel like moving as you can obviously see since you've been staring at me for the past few minute," Sasuke told him in a sort of growl.

"Well I don't feel like helping some guy who's constantly trying to get me to leave this room so he can be a man whore," Naruto told him crossing his arms.

"Since when do you talk back to me like that?" Sasuke asked him smirking.

"Since, none of your business," Naruto told him glaring. Sasuke laughed.

"Am I pissing you off?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't say anything. "Pass me the boxers," Sasuke told him his tone getting a little annoyed. Naruto moved to the edge of the bed and picked the boxers up off the ground.

"You mean these?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke nodded. "I don't think so. You can get off your lazy ass and get them," Naruto told him sliding back and setting them down beside him.

"Alright, you asked for it," Sasuke said with a sigh.

He let out a slight groan as he got off his bed and stood up. Naruto turned his head to look away from the boy, but it was no use. He ended up watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes anyways. He watched as he got closer and closer until he stopped beside the bed. "Hand them over," Sasuke told him. Naruto closed his eyes and he felt the bed tip in towards the edge. There was breathing in Naruto's ear now, and a hand on top of the one he had on the boxers. "Let go," Sasuke whispered. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out before letting go. Sasuke pulled the boxers out of his hand, and the breathing in Naruto's ear disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head forward to see that Sasuke's back was facing him. He was sitting on Naruto's bed as he put his boxers on, and then stood up as he pulled them up. Naruto sat there staring until Sasuke's backside was covered before moving his eyes up his back as the boy turned. Their eyes met for a second because Sasuke turned and head towards the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked watching him go.

"Bathroom," Sasuke told him.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you think?" Sasuke said snapping slighting as he opened the door. "By the way, never come back to this room drunk again. I don't feel like the dorm inspectors coming in on an unscheduled visit and having us both go in for questioning at the office because you've been drinking." And with that the lights went off and the dorm room door slammed shut.


	6. Classes

Naruto groaned as the light from the window by his bed came in and hit his face. He sat up slowly and blinked, his head throbbing. For a few seconds he couldn't remember where he was, and then the memories of the day before came back to him making him groan again. It was the first day of classes at his new school, and he still didn't even know where he was going. Not only that but his head hurt from drinking the night before, and he was sure he'd done something last night to piss his roommate off. Though he couldn't remember what it was at the moment.

He looked around the small room he was in, and turned to the alarm clock by his bed. He'd set it but it still wasn't even time for it to go off yet. Naruto sighed picking up the clock and turning the alarm off, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with the sun rise coming through the curtain less window, and got up to go to the bathroom and get dressed. Once he was done getting into his school uniform he looked around the room again noticing something was missing. He's roommate to be more exact. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke wasn't in his bed, but now that he had he was starting to wonder where he'd gone. He knew it was none of his business, but for some reason he really wanted to know.

There was a knocked at Naruto's dorm room door, and he went over to open it. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing on the other side staring at Naruto. "Are you ok?" Kiba asked him. "You look like you're sick." Naruto gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, just a small headache," he told him laughing nervously.

"I told you not to drink so much last night," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Light drinkers like you need to know their limits."

"But I was fine, I'm still fine, so it doesn't really matter," Naruto told him frowned. Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"You were fine?" He asked. "You yelled at Ino and Sasuke while they were in the middle of having sex, and sent Ino back to the girl's dorm with me and Hinata. That's not what I'd call fine. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this is my room too, and I wanted to get some sleep?" Naruto asked him. "Does it really matter? I'm still alive aren't I? Sasuke didn't kill me in my sleep or anything."

"That's not the point," Kiba told him as a loud rumble came from behind him. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru turned to look at Choji.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I'm getting hungry."

"Let's go before his stomach gets louder," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Got everything you need, Naruto?" Naruto thought for a second before running back into the room, leaving the door open, and grabbing his backpack, books, and schedule.

The four boys, and Hinata, after they met up with her, ate their breakfast quickly. They still had no idea where their first classes where, having spent the time they had to find them fooling around, and needed the extra time they had now to find the rooms they were going to be in first block. They went down the line, dropping people off at their classrooms as they found them. Choji and Shikamaru were left first having English with a teacher named Kakashi, second was Hinata who had Social with a teacher named Asuma, third was Naruto having Science with a teacher named Orochimaru, and last was Kiba being left to go by himself to gym with his teacher Guy.

Naruto entered his classroom and found that Sasuke was sitting at a lab table talking to Ino and Sakura. Naruto stood in the door staring for a few seconds before walking over to an empty table away from them to sit alone, hoping that this was just a coincidence. But the teacher came almost slithering over to him a few seconds later. "Don't just sit anywhere you want," he hissed. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto mumbled to the scary snakelike teacher. He looked over his list, and then over at Sasuke and the girls before looking back at Naruto.

"You're supposed to be sitting over there with your roommate, at the table behind the girl's," he told him a hiss. "Get going."

Naruto bit his lip and took a deep breath before getting up and sitting at the empty table behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. The girls didn't seem to notice, having their backs to him, but Sasuke looked up from his conversation for a few seconds, giving Naruto a look, before he went back to the girls. Naruto let out a sigh. He was going to really hate this first semester if he he'd have to sit with Sasuke the whole time, and after what happened last night things were going to be really awkward in this class.

As the classroom got fuller Orochimaru started to direct more pairs of students to their tables, and Naruto couldn't help but notice Orochimaru walk past Sasuke more times than was needed. Naruto watched, out of boredom, as Orochimaru made his way around the classroom passing Sasuke at any chance he got. Naruto also noticed that the first few times Sasuke glanced over at the teacher, but then just accepted that he wasn't going to stop it. When the bell rang Orochimaru walked past Sasuke once more, looking as if he made sure to do it as soon as Sasuke stood up, and then went to the front of the class. Sasuke walked slowly to his seat beside Naruto at their table as Orochimaru waited a little bit before closing the classroom door.

The class went quiet at the loud noise of the door closing, and turned their attention on their new teacher. Orochimaru walked back to the front of the class and gazed at them all for a few seconds before starting. "As you may have noticed, you're all seated at a table with your roommate. This is something we do at this school for the new students. It's a way of getting use to the school for the first semester while being with someone you already know to make your lives a little easier. If you haven't noticed yet, you'll be taking all your classes this first semester with your roommate. All your teachers will probably do the same thing I've done here too, and seat you with them. Than closer to the end of the semester, once you've all gotten comfortable with the school and its classes, we will be mixing up the seating plans to get you ready for the next semester when you may not see your roommate in your classes at all. Personally I don't agree with these methods, and think you should be thrown into classes alone to begin with, but the principle seems to think this method is better," he told them in a hiss. "Now enough wasting time, we have a lot of work to cover in this class and only a short time to do it." Naruto hunched over in his seat placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. At the moment he also thought that Orochimaru's idea was better than the principles. Something in him did like the fact that he'd be spending the whole semester with Sasuke though, even though Naruto really felt like he hated him right now, and knew it could be awkward.

The rest of the lesion was done in silence at Sasuke and Naruto's table while other people in the class whispered to their partners as they got bored of taking down notes. Naruto kept his eyes on the board and his paper writing things down a little slower than he usually would so he wouldn't let his eyes wonder. He didn't want to accidently find himself looking over at Sasuke. So he spent the whole class watching the board and the teacher, and found himself learning more in this one class than he had in his past few years of school. Usually he'd be fooling around with his friend Gaara, or falling asleep. But knowing Sasuke was there was making him willing to pay attention to anything other than him, and by the end of the class Naruto felt like he'd stuffed a whole textbook into his brain and memorized it. Even though it had only been one, small, section in their textbook.

The bell rang and Naruto put his books away quickly. He stood up and walked out of the class looking over his schedule to see what he had next. He turned out to have Math with a teacher named Kurenai. Naruto let out a sigh and headed down the hall as the rest of his class just started to leave the Science lab. He wasn't very good with Math, and he hated the fact that it was still so early in the morning. He looked at the time, and then at his schedule. It turned out that they got about six minutes to get from each class to the next one, still making them have to walk quickly, and got an hour lunch.

Naruto put his schedule back in his bag when he got to the stairs, and headed down from the second floor in the Science building. When he got to the bottom he exited out of the closest door, and stood there. He didn't really know which way he was supposed to go. All the buildings looked the same, and there was no map or sign nearby. He let out a sigh and started walking in a random direction, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You're going the wrong way," a voice said plainly, as its owner walked past him and turned the opposite direction Naruto was about to go. Naruto's heart started to race as he realized it had been Sasuke who'd just spoken to him, and he quickened his pace to catch up with him.

Sasuke turned his head to the side to look at Naruto and then looked away again. "I said you were going the wrong way, not to follow me," he told him, but there was no hint of any emotion in his voice.

"Well why correct me if you don't want me to follow you?" Naruto asked trying to get some kind of reaction out of him, but Sasuke seemed unfazed by it.

"Because it would look weird if I showed up to class and you never when we were just in a class together, they'd probably pull me out of class to ask questions," he told him walking a little faster now, but Naruto matched his pace.

"Yeah right, you're just being paranoid now," he said. He didn't know why, but even after what happened the night before, talking to Sasuke came to him easily. But that could have been because he wanted to get a reaction out of him that wasn't emotionless. "And where's your team of whores, weren't you just talking to two of them in class?" Naruto asked the boy.

"I don't keep tabs on those girls," Sasuke told Naruto. "I needed to be somewhere, so I left them."

"So basically they're only good to you when you're fucking them," Naruto clarified. There was a slight hurt in Naruto's voice, but he didn't seem to notice it himself as Sasuke mumbled something that he couldn't hear, and then looked over at him. Naruto didn't say anything more. He just gave Sasuke a little glare before occupying himself with remembering the path they were taking.

Naruto's Math class went by fairly quicker than his Science class had, and that was because he had someone he actually knew, and liked, in the class. Sasuke had ended up being seated in the desk to the left of him, but Naruto was excited to see that Kiba had been seated in the one to the right of him. They spent the whole class whispering to each other about their previous classes, completely ignoring their roommates, as they wrote notes and worked on the homework that was assigned to them. By the end of the class Naruto had completely forgotten Sasuke was even there. With Kiba in at least one of his classes he knew the semester would be a little more bearable.

The bell rang and Naruto and Kiba got up quickly gathering their things, leaving the class together. They left the Math building and headed straight to the lunch room. There they got into line to get some food to go, which was short because they ran there to be one of the first ones in line, and then left the quickly filling lunch room. They went together back to the dorm rooms, Naruto having to get his things for his last two classes, and Kiba having to grab Akamaru who was hiding on Shikamaru and Choji's balcony. Kiba waited for Naruto before leading him up to their friend's room. He knocked on the door, and when they didn't answer he pulled out a key and opened it. "Where did you get that?" Naruto asked him as he closed the door behind him and fallowed Kiba to the balcony door.

"Choji gave me his key since he and Shikamaru are fallowing each other around this whole semester anyways. They don't need both keys if they're never actually going to be apart during the day," Kiba told Naruto as he opened the balcony door. "I just have to give Choji his key back after exams."

Naruto stepped out onto the balcony and went wide-eyed. He hadn't actually been out on it the night before, but he wished he had. It was a wonderful sight to see, and a great feeling to be so high above everyone walking around below. Naruto looked around the balcony a little closer for Kiba's dog, and found him sleeping in his kennel which was in the corner. Inside the kennel was a blanket for him to sleep on, and off to the side of it was his food and water bowls. Naruto looked at the rest of the normal sized balcony. There were towels hanging over the balcony's railings, which were taped down at the bottom, and big pieces of black cardboard taped on to, and just past, the glass wall that was dividing this balcony from the ones on each side of it.

There was a tap on Naruto's shoulder, and he turned to see Kiba standing beside him with a bulging stomach again. "Pretty smart set up, isn't it?" Kiba asked him. "I put it up this morning after Shikamaru was complaining about keeping Akamaru here. He said he didn't want to risk someone seeing him out here, so I put up the towels and black paper. Now people that looks over can't see onto here, and the people that look from down below can't either. Shikamaru couldn't help but admit it was a smart idea and agree to let Akamaru stay here."

"It is a pretty good idea," Naruto agreed smiling as he looked over the balcony once more before leaving with Kiba.

They left Shikamaru and Choji's room and headed back downstairs and out of the dorm room building, Naruto following Kiba. He led him down to the other side of the school grounds, back to by where they sat the other day. And Naruto was a little shocked to see that even on a school day the area between the Math and Science buildings was still deserted. They kept walking until Kiba spotted someone, and started running. Naruto looked over at what he'd seen, and started to run himself. Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were already sitting under a tree eating their lunch as they waited for the other two boys. "Hey Mr. Magically Pregnant, and Naruto," Shikamaru said with a yawn as he fished his lunch and leaned against the tree trunk. Kiba scowled at him as he sat down beside Hinata, who was looking very uncomfortable in her small schoolgirl skirt as she sat with his legs out beside her, and took off his school sweater revealing Akamaru. He did the same thing as the day before, putting his sweater on the grass and letting Akamaru walk around as he talked to the others.

"What did your teacher think when he saw you all fit this morning anyways?" Naruto asked Kiba as he sat down beside Choji and took his lunch out of the small brown bag the lunch lady had given him. It consisted of an apple, sandwich, water bottle, and chocolate bar. The usual things Iruka always packed him for lunch. It was also the only free lunch bag in the lunch room because of its plainness, and the fact that not many of the students chose it.

"He didn't really say anything about it," Kiba told him with a shrug opening up his lunch bag. "I don't think he even remembered me. He's kind of dense, like I told you in Math." Kiba started to pull things out of his lunch bag, and Naruto looked over to see what he got for the money he'd paid for it.

The lunch bag consisted of both an apple and a banana, a chicken burger, pop bottle, and a brownie. Naruto looked from Kiba's lunch to his own with a sigh. He wished he had the money for things like his friends did, but he knew he never would. He was lucky to have been able to even get into this school after all. Naruto let out another, quiet sigh, picking up his sandwich, and unwrapping it, as Hinata started to talk. "Oh you two have a class together?" she asked. "That's so great. I don't think I have classes with any of you." She frowned.

"But you have your roommate and she's ok, isn't she?" Naruto asked her. He got a look from his friends, which was one of 'I can't believe you just asked that.'

"You haven't seen her roommate with her yet, have you?" Choji asked.

"If she was ok, Hinata would invite her to be with us," Shikamaru told him lazily.

"Well _sorry_ for asking," Naruto said as he took a fierce bit of his sandwich. "But you guys never told me who her roommate actually is." Kiba laughed.

"Oh yeah, we never," he said scratching the back of his head. "Well her roommate is the Karin girl. You know the one with the red hair?" Naruto went a little wide-eyed, and looked down at the grass.

"Oh, sorry," he said a little quietly. "I know how you feel than, having to be in every class with her." Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, and they made my schedule so I have the same classes as Shikamaru and Choji, but at different times. It really sucks," she said as she moved to a slightly more comfortable position, leaning against the tree trunk with her legs close together out in front of her, Kiba watching her.

"Why don't you wear the school pants if you don't like that skirt?" Kiba asked her changing the subject quickly. Hinata blushed.

"Girls aren't allowed to wear the pants. If we did we wouldn't have anything with school colors on it," she told him pulling down on her skirt hem.

"Well then why don't you just say 'screw it' and sit the way you want to?" he asked. She blushed more and looked at him as if it was obvious why. Kiba stared at her for a few seconds before laughing and blushing too as if he just realized the answer. "If the guys try to take a peek at anything I'll beat them up for you," he told her.

"Hey, what if you take a look?" Choji asked him sounding offended.

"I don't think it really matters if I look, I've already seen her underwear," he told him grinning a little. Hinata glared at Kiba and smacked him on the back of the head making Naruto laugh. "Ouch, what was that for?" he yelled rubbing the back of the head. "It's the truth!"

"Well that doesn't mean they need to know," she told him standing up and crossing her arms as she walked away with her finished lunch.

"I love you too!" he yelled after her sounding a little angry, and leaned against the tree still rubbing his head.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Shikamaru asked him, seeming a little interested in what was going on in this group now.

"Nah, she's needs to blow off some steam. She'll get over it," Kiba told him, but he still sounded angry, as he turned to look at Naruto who was still laughing. "And it wasn't funny, stop laughing!" he yelled at him. Naruto instantly stopped, biting his lip to hold back the laughter as he took a few deep breaths to calm down before he finished off his lunch.

The last two blocks of Naruto's day consisted of an advanced art class and a gym class. Both two very easy going subjects for Naruto, and he was a little glad he had them at the end of the day. Naruto didn't know anyone in his art class though, except for Sasuke who didn't seem to know or care about anyone in the class either. But Naruto was really enjoying art class and thought he'd have a great semester with it, until the teacher assigned them a group project. The project was to get together with their roommate and get to know them better by drawing a small sketch of them on a piece of paper, then adding three or four things in the background that represent what they knew about them. When the project was given out Naruto instantly thought about drawing the middle finger, an almost naked girl, and a donkey in the background of the picture of Sasuke he was supposed to draw. But he knew he'd get docked marks for it, and would rather force himself to learn something about Sasuke than have a low mark in his favourite class.

In their last block for the day, gym, they spent the first part of their class getting their lockers and changing into their new gym uniforms quickly. Then their teacher, Guy, let them have a dodge ball game against the girl's gym class, who had a teacher named Anko. Naruto's eyes lit up a little when he saw who was in the other class, although he knew he wouldn't be seeing her much during this block since having the gym classes mix was a rare occurrence. But nevertheless, he was happy to know that Hinata was close by and he could possibly walk with her after class.

The first boy's on girl's dodge ball match was a big success on the boy's part, and ended quickly. In seeing this, Guy and Anko agreed to mix up the teams a little and had one person from each pair of roommates switch teams so there was an even number of boys and girls on each team. Karin instantly left Hinata's side and came running over to Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing this Naruto quickly left Sasuke, and went and joined Hinata's team before Sasuke decided he didn't actually want to be on a team with Karin. Naruto doubted he'd decide this, but Sasuke still gave him a hard glare once Naruto was on the other side by Hinata.

They played different types of dodge ball games, using these new teams, for the rest of the class. By the end of the block the teams were tied for wins, and the teachers suggested they stay a few extra minutes for one last game, since they were the last block of the day. When everyone agreed instantly one more game of normal dodge ball was set up, and a few minutes later Naruto's team had won. There were lots of complaints from the other team asking for one more match, but the girl's teacher refused. She said Naruto and Hinata's team won fairly, and that she didn't feel like spending the rest of her night in the gym when she had better things to do. But she told them to remember which team they were on and that they might be able to play a different game against each other in a future class. With great hesitation from both teams, and the boy's teacher, the classes made their way back into the change rooms.

Naruto went to his change room locker, and grabbed his things, and a towel, before closing it and going to one of the private showers in the back of the locker room. He didn't like changing in front of other people. Not only that, he felt really sweaty and dirty, having been one of the only people in the class that actually played hard, and didn't feel like going to use the dorm building showers. He took off his sweaty gym uniform, and placed it on the bench, just out of the shower heads reach, with his other uniform. Then he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before stepping in and using the pump soap that the school provided in all the showers, just in case you forget to bring your own.

Naruto spent a long time in the shower before he noticed that there was no more noise coming from the locker room. The only thing that he could hear now, as he turned off his water, was the sound of one more shower going. Naruto let out a sigh. Hinata had probably left by now to go find Kiba. He was sure he'd spent at least an hour in that shower, but it was worth it. After his quick one in the morning it was nice to have a long one to relax in. Naruto stepped out of the shower soaking wet, and walked over to the bench where his towel was sitting. He picked it up and dried himself off quickly as he heard the other shower in the room go off. Naruto put his uniform back on and gathered up his dirty gym uniform, leaving the shower and taking the clothes over to the laundry basket in the corner. They were told at the beginning of class that each class they'd find a stack of clean gym clothing on the shelf by the locker room door, along with a towel, and that at the end of every class they were to throw their clothing in the laundry basket to get washed. Naruto liked this idea. It meant he had one less thing to clean at the end of every week.

Naruto turned quickly from the laundry basket, and took a few steps towards the door into the locker area, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he hit something hard and wet. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's face looking down at him with water dripping down it from his wet messy hair. "Watch where you're going," Sasuke growled as Naruto took a step back from him.

"S-Sorry," Naruto stammered, now being able to see the rest of Sasuke's dripping wet body. He was only in a towel, which was wrapped around his waist, and Naruto wondered, as his pants started to get tighter the longer he stared, if Sasuke had done this intestinally. He probably could have just as easily put his clothing on in the place Naruto had in the shower before coming out, and he wasn't even dry yet. So there wasn't a point in coming to the laundry basket to throw in his towel.

Naruto took another step back, bumping into the laundry basket, as Sasuke took a step closer to him his eyes looking down for a second before looking back up at Naruto raising an eyebrow. Naruto turned a light shade of pink. "W-Well I have to get going to meet my friends now, bye!" Naruto almost screamed sliding sideways, to get out from between Sasuke and the laundry basket, before running down the small hall to the door to the locker area and out of the locker room door.


	7. Art

Naruto was right to think that he'd taken too long in the locker room for Hinata to wait from him. When he got out of the gym she was nowhere in sight, so he just took off as fast as he could back through the school yard. He ran until the gym was very far in the distance, and there were a few other buildings between him and it. There was no one really around this area of the school, and the people that were around were sitting and talking with friends. Naruto stopped and took a few deep breaths before starting to walk at a normal pace again. He still wasn't too familiar with the school grounds, and was pretty much lost, so he spent the next few minutes just looking for a map or some kind of place that would help tell him which direction he should be going in.

Naruto found what he was looking for a few minutes later. As he walked past one of the buildings, not really paying attention to what it was, he saw the cafeteria in the distance. Knowing how to get to his dorm room from there, he walked closer to it. When he was in sight of all the paths going from it, he chose the one he knew and followed it back to his dorm room.

When he got to the boys dorms Naruto went quickly to his room. He stopped outside it, listening to make sure Sasuke wasn't already in there, and then opened the door cautiously. When he was completely sure Sasuke hadn't gotten to the room before him he let out a sigh of relief, and closed the door quickly going over to his bed. He tossed his bag on it and pulled out his phone, which he'd forgotten in the bed sheets in his rush in the morning, and checked for texts. There was nothing. Naruto let out a slightly angry sigh, and created a new one to send to his best friend, Gaara. "Why haven't you texted me in, like, two days?!" he typed and then sat down cross legged on the bed waiting anxiously for a reply.

The reply came a minute later, making Naruto's heart skip a beat when his phone vibrated:  
"Why haven't you texted me? I thought we agreed you'd text first when you were settled in."  
"Well I forgot! You know I forget these things!"  
"Wow, why so...angry?"  
"Because, I'm in serious trouble here! Why didn't you come to this school with me?! I'm so screwed!"  
"Calm down...what's wrong?" The texts were coming faster now, and Naruto knew Gaara wasn't going to ignore his phone for even a second now that he knew something was really bugging him.  
"Lots of things are wrong!" Naruto replied, even though there was really only one thing wrong.  
"Like what?"  
"Like my roommate's a complete slut that's trying to get rid of me so he can spend his nights sleeping with different girls!"  
"And? Can't you ask for a new room?"  
"I don't want a new room...or roommate"  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
"Because why...?" Naruto hesitated before answering Gaara's text, not really knowing if he wanted to tell Gaara the truth or not, causing Gaara to send another message with his name in it. Naruto took a deep breath, and built up the courage to just tell Gaara.  
"Because I really like him..."  
"What do you mean you really like him? He's a good guy like him, or you have a crush on him like him?"  
"Crush on him..." Naruto had to wait a little longer than usual for Gaara's next message, making him wonder what Gaara was thinking.  
"So let me get this straight. Your problem is that you're roommates with a boy slut, but you don't want to fix the problem because you have a crush on him? No wonder you never wanted to go out with me. You like the straight boys that like to sleep around." Naruto blushed reading Gaara's text, and sent back quickly.  
"I did go out with you for like two weeks, and we both agreed to be just friends! Besides, I don't think my roommate's straight...He kind of cornered me in the shower room today for no reason in just a towel..."  
"Does he know you like guys?"  
"I don't think so?"  
"Then maybe he just did it so he had a reason to get you kicked out of the room and have it to himself and his girls."  
"Thanks..."  
"Sorry, but I think you should think logically before you decided some crazy fantasy of yours is coming true."  
"..." Naruto's mood had gone from being scared, to angry, to calm, and then to sad in less than an hour, and he didn't like it very much.  
"Just figure more things out about him before you decide that he's going after you."  
"How? He doesn't even talk to me unless he has to."  
"Why do you like this guy?"  
"Because he's...I don't know, and I have to stop texting for a while. I think he's back, and I don't want him seeing me with my phone and taking it."  
"Again, why do you like this guy?" Naruto read Gaara's last text, but didn't answer him. He took the time to instead delete all his texts and stuff his phone in his pocket.

Sasuke came into their room, took one look at Naruto, turned back and started talking quietly to someone outside the room. He then closed the door looking back at Naruto with an eyebrow half raised. "Doing nothing this whole time?" he asked going to sit down on his own bed. Naruto didn't answer him. "Don't you have some friends to be with?" Sasuke asked pulling out his own cell phone and texting someone. Naruto didn't answer him again. Sasuke looked up from his phone looking a little annoyed now. "So you get mad when I don't talk to you, and then when I do talk you don't talk back. What the fuck is up with that?" he asked angrily, giving Naruto and icy glare.

"We have an art project to do," Naruto said plainly, and out of random, not knowing what else to say.

"What?" Sasuke asked putting his phone away as his face went from annoyance to slight confusion.

"We have an art project to do," Naruto said again, straining to not say is slower and word by word. He knew if he did he'd end up just pissing Sasuke off more.

"Oh, I already have mine half done," Sasuke said pulling a sketch book out of his bag and drawing quickly.

"How could you, you haven't even asked me any questions yet," Naruto said as Sasuke turned the sketch book to show Naruto his quick drawing.

Naruto went wide-eyed as he stared at it. "Perfect, I know," Sasuke said smirking over the page. It was a drawing of Naruto's top half. He had one eye closed tight and his mouth open in a sort of gasp with a few sweat beads dripping down his face. There was also a detailed penis right beside Naruto's face, a shaded rainbow over his head, and a beer bottle beside him. Naruto glared at Sasuke and pulled out his own sketch book, drawing quickly. When he was done a smirk crossed his own face, and he showed it to Sasuke. It was a picture of Sasuke's top half with both eyes closed and him licking his lips with a smirk on his face. There were also three different, quickly drawn, naked girls, all in their own sexual position on different spots of the page, and a ten dollar bill by Sasuke's head. "You're not handing that into the art teacher," Sasuke said sternly with a glare on his face.

"Why, we weren't given any restrictions on what we could draw," Naruto told him. "We were just told to draw a picture that show's what we learnt about our roommate, and this is what I've learnt about you."

"I won't hand this in if you don't hand that in," Sasuke mumbled resting the sketch book on his lap.

"Scared of what the teacher's going to say?" Naruto asked ripping the page out of his sketch book, rolling it into a ball, and throwing it on the floor to show Sasuke he wasn't planning on handing it in anyways. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just followed Naruto's lead with his drawing.

Naruto sat staring at Sasuke for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and moving back against the wall beside his bed. "I guess this means we actually have to learn something about each other," he said putting his pencil down on his sketch book. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I already know enough about you to draw something, I just need to figure out a way to do it without having the teacher freak out," he told him looking down at his sketch book again. Naruto laughed nervously.

"You don't know anything about me. You don't even like talking to me unless you have to," Naruto reminded him.

"I know you're a drinker, and you're obviously into boys," Sasuke said in a tone that just brushed the sentence off like it was nothing.

"That was my first drink ever last night, how could I be a drinker?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke glanced up at him raising an eyebrow. "And I'm not into boys," Naruto added quickly causing Sasuke to shake his head.

"Yeah, you're defiantly not into boys. That's the reason why you stare at me all the time, and why it took you forever leave the locker room," He said a little sarcastically. Naruto turned a little pink.

"Well how do I know that you cornering me in the locker room naked wasn't because _you're_ actually into boys and were going to an extreme to try and get with me?" he asked quickly, trying to turn the table on Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged.

"You don't," he said completely emotionlessly, making it so Naruto couldn't get any hints out of him of what that was supposed to mean.

The room was quiet for a longer time this time. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't going to get his art project done unless he got some answers out of Sasuke. He opened his bag and pulled out one of his binders, turning to a blank page. "What are your hobbies?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at up him with a questioning look on his face. "I need to know to get this art project done or I'm handing the picture with the naked girls on it in," Naruto told him angrily.

"I don't have any hobbies," Sasuke told him plainly, looking back at whatever he was now drawing.

"I'm putting 'having sex with girls' than," Naruto told him writing quickly.

"If you're actually writing this stuff down you might as well just put 'having sex'," Sasuke told him as if they were having a casual conversation.

"Why, you have sex with boys too?" Naruto asked him.

"Maybe," Sasuke told him not taking his eyes off his sketch book, keeping his expression neutral.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a few seconds before doing what Sasuke said and erasing the 'with girls' off his sheet. "What type of music do you listen to?" Naruto asked Sasuke, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his paper.

"Screamo mostly," Sasuke told him.

"What's your favourite color?" Naruto asked.

"Blue," Sasuke told him.

"Have any pets or siblings?" he asked.

"Aren't pets and siblings the same thing?" Sasuke asked, "Might as well have just stopped at pets." Naruto didn't say anything. "I have an older brother, I thought I told you this," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Oh, right, yeah," Naruto said quickly, turning a little pink.

"So, is this really going to help you with the art project, or are you just trying to get as much information out of me as possible while I'm in a sharing mood?" Sasuke asked still concentrating on his drawing.

"It's supposed to help me," Naruto told him.

"Well I don't think it will," Sasuke told him. "What are you going to do? Draw me, an older looking boy, a blue circle, and some guy screaming into a microphone?"

"I was going to ask more questions," Naruto told him a little frustrated.

"Well maybe you should have actually asked the useful questions first," Sasuke told him putting his pencil down, looking at his sketch book, and then held it up. "Do you like this better?" he asked.

Naruto went wide-eyed again looking at the new picture Sasuke had drawn. It was a detailed picture of him sitting in the middle of the page with his knees up and his chin resting on them grinning, wearing the school uniform. Naruto didn't know what to say to the sudden change in Sasuke's drawing, but he did manage to get out a, "It's really good."

"Good," Sasuke said putting the sketch book back down. "Family?" he asked. Naruto looking at him, blinking, for a few seconds before realising that he was asking questions to help with the picture.

"I have a dad," Naruto told him, bringing his knees up so he could lean back against the wall and draw instead of bending forward. He put his binder beside him and pulled his sketch book back into his lap so he could start to draw a betting picture of Sasuke.

"What does he look like?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to question Naruto on why he didn't mention a mom, or sibling, or anything.

"Like this," Naruto said, pulling out his phone absentmindedly, turning to a picture of Iruka, and tossing the phone to Sasuke. He didn't even understand why he was doing it. Sasuke was practically a stranger to him, yet he still felt like he should act as if he was a friend. Sasuke sat there looking at the picture on the phone for a few seconds before putting it beside him and starting to draw again. "He looks nothing like you," Sasuke said just to throw it out there.

"I know," Naruto told him in a sort of mumble. He was concentrating on his drawing and didn't want to have too many distractions.

The room was quiet as the two boys drew. Sasuke finished first, since his was only a small drawing in the background, and decided to flip through Naruto's phone instead of bug him with another question. When Naruto was done drawing he turned the sketch book over and placed it on top of his knees. "Is this fine?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke glance up at the picture. It was Sasuke lying down and looking up, with his ear buds in, holding an IPod. He had one knee up and his other leg resting on it.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said looking back down at Naruto's phone as Naruto put the sketch book down. "Who's this red hair kid?"

"My best friend," Naruto told him, biting his lip. He knew he had pictures on his phone that he should have deleted after he and Gaara chose to just be friends, but he hadn't gotten around to making himself do it. He knew Sasuke was going to say something about them now, and that he should have been watching Sasuke and asked for the phone back when he was done drawing Iruka.

"You look like more than best friends," Sasuke said flipping through the phone. He had no real expression on his face.

"We were just fooling around one day," Naruto told him, turning a little pink.

"Well I can see that most of these might be just fooling around," Sasuke said, making Naruto let out a quiet sigh of relief. "But this one doesn't look like fooling around at all," Sasuke added holding up the phone for Naruto to see. Naruto's heart started to beat a little faster, and his face turned a little pinker when he saw the picture. It was a picture that Gaara had taken of the two of them kissing. Naruto hadn't even notice that Gaara had taken his phone and took the picture until after when he realized it was missing, and got it back from Gaara with that as the background.

"That was just a joke," Naruto said dropping his knees and putting his sketch book beside him as he moved to the edge of the bed. "You can give me my phone back now."

"No, I think I'm going to draw your 'best friend,'" Sasuke said putting air quotes around the words best and friend.

Naruto got up from his bed and went over to Sasuke. "No that's fine, you already have a person on there," he said as he watched Sasuke flip to some more pictures like the one of him and Gaara kissing. "Give it back." Naruto stuck his hand out. Sasuke didn't move to hand it back to him though.

"I'm not done going through these pictures," he said, smirking slightly as he kept flipping through them.

"I don't care, it's my phone and my picture, you shouldn't be looking at them," Naruto told him angrily.

"Then you shouldn't have given me your phone," he said, his smirk growing. Naruto glared at him and reached to grab the phone out of Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke pulled it away, making Naruto stumble forward a little.

"Come on, give it back!" Naruto practically yelled as he went for it again, but Sasuke pulling it just out of his reach. Naruto clenched his teeth together as Sasuke moved farther back on his bed and leaned against the wall, bringing his knees up and continuing to look at the pictures. "You're such a jerk," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"And you're into your 'best friend'," Sasuke said in an emotionless tone.

"Shut up, those were taken a long time ago!" Naruto yelled getting onto Sasuke's bed, beside him, and reaching for the phone again. But Sasuke rolled onto his side.

"Is that saying that you were into your best friend, but now you're not?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto could have sworn there was a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"That's none of your business," Naruto told him reaching for the phone again. But Sasuke rolled onto his stomach, and Naruto ended up losing balance and falling onto Sasuke's back. He got up quickly and sat on his knees glaring at Sasuke. "Come on, you must have gone through all the pictures by now, give it back," Naruto whined. Sasuke let out a chuckle, but didn't say anything as he rolled away from Naruto and sat up again, his legs hanging off the end of the bed flipping through the pictures for a second time.

Naruto let out an annoyed groan and got off the bed. He walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and reached for the phone, but Sasuke moved it over his head. Naruto reached for it, and Sasuke leaned back making it out of Naruto's reach. Naruto glared down at him, and Sasuke smirked. With that smirk Naruto knew Sasuke thought he wasn't going to go for the phone anymore, but Naruto did. Sasuke leaned back more, and Naruto followed, reaching for it. But when he almost got it Naruto felt Sasuke kick at his legs and, not being ready for it, he fell on top of Sasuke.

Naruto turned red as he fell and his face hit Sasuke's chest. "Give up?" Sasuke asked when Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smiling an evil smile.

"Are you going to give my phone back if I say I do?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke shook his head.

"I think I'll send a message to your best friend first as a victory prize," he told him. Naruto glared.

"Then I'm not giving up," he said pushing himself up off Sasuke and reaching for it again. Sasuke laughed dropping the phone behind his head and grabbing the wrist on the hand that Naruto was reaching with. Naruto glared down at him. "Fine, whatever!" he yelled yanking his wrist out of Sasuke's grip and standing back up. "He'll know it's not from me, if you do text him," he told Sasuke turning and going back over to his bed. Sasuke smirked and sat back up, throwing the phone at Naruto, making it land beside him on the bed.

"I was lying when I said I was going to send him a message," Sasuke told him, standing up and stretching. Naruto didn't say anything. He just sat staring down at his phone, which he was now holding in his lap.

Sasuke let out a yawn and Naruto looked up to see him heading for the door. "Where are you going, we're not even done our projects," Naruto forced himself to say. Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at Naruto.

"We'll finish later," he told him. "Right now I have some business to attend to." Sasuke winked, making Naruto turn a dark shade or red, and he quickly left the room. Naruto let out a frustrated groan and turned, falling back onto his bed. He really didn't get Sasuke at all.


	8. Truth

Naruto sat on his bed in his dorm room staring across at Sasuke's. He hadn't come back yet, and even though Naruto knew he wasn't going to come back that quick he was a little disappointed. That was until there was a knock on his door and his heart leapt in excitement. The excitement quickly vanished though when the knock came again and Naruto realized that if it was Sasuke he would have just come in, he wouldn't be knocking. Naruto got up from his bed quickly, and went to the door. He opened it to find Kiba looking a little relieved. "Finally I found you!" he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean you found me?" Naruto asked him.

"We've been looking for you since Hinata came back from gym. She said you didn't come out of the change room, so she got sick of waiting and left. But then she realised that you might not remember where you were supposed to go to get here yet, so she made us go look for you," he told Naruto, walking past him into the room. "This is the second time I've tried here," he added. Naruto let out a little chuckle.

"Well I was lost for a bit, but there were signs and stuff around so it didn't take that long to find out how to get here," he told him. Kiba nodded.

"See, I figured you'd be smart enough to figure it out, but Hinata still insisted that we look for you," he told him, sitting down on Naruto's bed and looking around. "Wow, these rooms are small."

"Yeah, that's what we get for being poor," Naruto told him jokingly. Kiba laughed.

"Oh, do you have a phone I can use to tell Hinata to tell Shikamaru and Choji that I found you?" he asked. "I left mine in my room and I'm too lazy to go searching for it now too." Naruto nodded and tossed his cell to him as he walked over to look out the window.

There were a few seconds of silence in the room as Naruto stared out the window, and when he didn't hear the sound of Kiba pressing the buttons on his phone he looked over at him. Kiba was sitting there staring at the cell phone his eyes a little wide and his mouth open slightly. "What?" Naruto asked walking over to Kiba, wondering what could be so shocking about his phone. He leaned and looked over at the screen, and that's when it hit him. He hadn't even thought to open his phone after Sasuke had given it back to see if he'd done anything with it besides look at the pictures, and now Kiba was staring at the picture of him and Gaara that he'd just yelled at Sasuke for looking at.

Naruto moved away from Kiba, not really knowing what to say as Kiba looked at him. "Who's this red head you're kissing?" Kiba asked a little hesitantly.

"My best friend," Naruto told him, using the same line he'd used on Sasuke.

"You don't look like just best friends," Kiba told him.

"He took that a while ago, we're best friends now. It didn't even last that long," Naruto told him, panicking a little. He didn't know how Kiba would react after the surprise wore off.

There was another minute of silence before Kiba decided to just type Hinata's number into the phone and call her. He told her that he found Naruto and was calling from his phone, and told her to tell the others to meet at the boy's dorm. Then he hung up and tossed the phone back to Naruto. "So is the reason you barge into this room when you know Sasuke's in here with a girl really because it's your room too and you don't want him doing it in here? Or is it a 'If I can't have him no one can' thing?" Kiba asked when Naruto had opened his phone to change his wallpaper.

"A little bit of both," Naruto told him in a sort of mumble. Kiba shook his head.

"I think we need to get you moved out of here," he told him. Naruto shot a glare at him, and Kiba sighed. "Sasuke's not good for anyone. I'm not letting you get sucked into him," Kiba told him. Naruto frowned.

"It's too late for that," he mumbled, although he was happy that Kiba wasn't freaking out about the new information on him. "He's not even as bad as everyone's been saying he is."

"Not as bad?" Kiba asked. "We've known him way longer than you, how could you possibly know what he's really like within a few days?"

"Please Kiba, just let me do what I want," Naruto begged slightly. Kiba sighed.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when something bad happens," he told him. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Do you mind not telling the others? You weren't even supposed to know," he told him in a mumble, biting his lip and looking at his phone.

"Sure, whatever," Kiba answered as he got up to check the hallway.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji stayed in Naruto's room for the rest of the time before supper, not wanting to get up and find a new place to go to after Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji had just gotten there. They sat in the room and talked about their first day of school and how it had gone for all of them. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji all said they felt sorry for Naruto, having to go to all his classes with Sasuke and having to do what they thought was an impossible art project with him. While spending time in the room they were only interrupted once by Sasuke and Karin coming in. The group watched as they entered and stopped in the doorway staring. "Let me guess what you two want," Kiba said, glaring at them slightly.

"How about we don't let you because it's already obvious," Karin said, glaring back at him.

"Well you're going to have to go find some other place to have sex, because we were here first," he told her. Karin laughed.

"Why? Unlike most girls I'm not scared to do it in front of an audience," she said, smirking, grabbing Sasuke's hand, and dragging him over to the bed.

"And by most girls you mean Sakura and Ino, who were in here the last two times we caught Sasuke doing it?" Naruto asked her a little bitterly. She stopped and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What, Sasuke didn't tell you?" Naruto asked her, acting shocked. "He's already tried to fuck Sakura and Ino. You're his third attempt at sex." Karin looked from Naruto to Sasuke, shock across her face.

"You told me you didn't do anything with those two! That I was the only one!" She yelled. "Is he telling the truth? Did you lie to me?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Technically I didn't do anything with them, and you are the only one as of right now," he told her. "So I didn't lie to you." Karin clenched her first.

"But you still tried to do something! I told you I wasn't going to be your backup plan! Either we're serious or we're nothing! I will not be embarrassed in front of these people!" She yelled at him, and then turned to Naruto giving him a look that told him, that even though Sasuke was the one hurting her and being the jerk, he was the one she was really mad at for bringing this up. Then she stormed out of the room. Sasuke stood there, staring at the door as it slammed shut, waited for a few seconds, and then shrugged walking away and giving Naruto a wink while everyone else was still occupying their attention on the door. Naruto turned a little pink and averted his eyes from Sasuke.

After a supper of trying to avoid Karin and Sasuke, only to end up having them almost see them a few times, Naruto and the others went up to Shikamaru and Choji's room to spend the rest of the night. There was no drinking this time, but they did make a lot of noise from their music and laughing, and had the other boys around them threaten to call someone to come up and make them quiet down. When they'd finally all gotten tired they said goodbye, Akamaru trying to follow Kiba after being held by him all night and Kiba having to put him back in his kennel, and then Kiba walked Naruto and Hinata back to their rooms. The three of them stopped outside Naruto's room like the night before, only this time there were no noises coming from it, and Naruto wasn't drunk. Naruto said goodbye to Kiba and Hinata, and they waited until he was in the room with the door closed before they walked over to the girl's dorms so Kiba could drop off Hinata.

When Naruto had closed the door and walked a few steps into the room he was stopped, having walked into something. He soon realized it was Sasuke, and took a few steps back. "I see you're not drunk this time," Sasuke mumbled. "That's good." He walked away from Naruto over to his bed, taking off his clothing and pulling on pyjama bottoms. Naruto resisted watching him by walking over to his bed and changing at the same time. Crawling into bed quickly, facing the wall. "What were you and your friends doing in here earlier?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"None of your business," Naruto told him in a mumble.

"I think it is when it's something in our room that interrupts what I need to do," Sasuke told him. Naruto rolled over to look at him, and noticed he was lying in bed facing the wall.

"I'm pretty sure having sex is either a want or an obsession with you," Naruto told him a little angrily.

"Well it wouldn't be an obsession, since I've never actually managed to have sex," Sasuke told him, catching Naruto by surprise.

"What do you mean you've never had sex before? Isn't that what you were doing in here with Sakura and Ino?" he asked him, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "And if you haven't why's practically everyone in school saying that's all you do? Why'd you tell me earlier that you do?"

"I didn't say I do, I just meant that if you were going to be a jerk and write sex down as my hobby you might as well get the most you could out of it," Sasuke told him, sounding a little tired and annoyed. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Well I was trying to get to know you, but you wouldn't let me," Naruto told him angrily. "And you still haven't explained why everyone else seems to think that's your hobby."

Sasuke rolled over to face Naruto, giving him an icy glare. Naruto froze, and moved his eyes away from Sasuke's. "They think that because my ex decided to make my life measurable after we broke up, and started a bunch of rumours about us having sex and me cheating and having sex with other people. Of course people wouldn't believe me when I told them it wasn't true because they all liked, and trusted, my ex more, and ever since then I've been the biggest player anyone had ever known. The only reason Sakura, Ino, and Karin wanted anything to do with me is because they thought every other girl had had sex with me already and they wanted in on it. Karin of course wanted to be first out of the three of them, but she didn't get that," Sasuke told Naruto this with an icy tone to match the glare, and when he was done he rolled back over. "Truthfully I was glad that you broke me and those girls up. If I would have gone through with what they wanted then I would have accepted the title of player, but since I'm still a virgin I don't have to, even if everyone else has been pushing it at me." There was a short pause, and when Sasuke spoke again his tone was an emotionless one. "I don't care if you believe me or what your friends have been telling you about me, but just remember that you wanted to know more about me and I just let you learn something you would have never have known otherwise. But it's your choice if you want to be like everyone else and label me something I'm not," he told Naruto. Naruto waited for a few seconds, to make sure Sasuke wasn't going to speak again, before replying.

"I believe you, Sasuke," he practically whispered. "I don't care what everyone else says, I believe you."


	9. Food

Naruto awoke the next morning, his alarm clock going off and the room empty. Sasuke had left. His uniform and bag were gone off the floor, and his bed was neatly made. Naruto let out a sigh, sitting up and turning off his alarm clock. The conversation he'd had the night before with Sasuke seemed more like a dream than anything, and with Sasuke not there now it somehow seemed like even more of a dream. Although, Naruto couldn't figure out how his mind could make up something like the conversation they'd had. But he figured that either was the day was going to be awkward, and he wasn't looking forward to spending it with Sasuke in his classes.

Naruto got out of bed, and got dressed quickly. He headed out of his dorm room and went straight to get his free breakfast, then went to look for his friends. He found his friends where they'd sat the last few times they ate together, and he took a seat beside Hinata with his small fruit salad and cereal. Hinata looked at what he had to eat, and then looked at her own breakfast of pancakes and a slightly bigger bowl of fruit salad. "You know, we really wouldn't mind buying you meals, Naruto," she told him. Naruto shook his head as he finished off his cereal and began to pick at his fruit with a fork.

"It's not like we'll make you owe us something for it," Kiba told him as he ate his bacon, eggs, and sausage. Naruto shook his head again. He really didn't like having other people buy things for him, and he was perfectly fine with the food the school gave for free. It was just enough to fill a person up until their next meal anyways. "Fine, suit yourself," Kiba said, moving his plate so Naruto had an easier view of it. Naruto gave Kiba a slight glare and turned so he was facing away from Kiba, so he could finish his bowl of fruit without wishing for something better.

Morning classes went by slowly and painfully for Naruto. Science was another class of note taking, and then a homework assignment to do during the last fifteen minutes. It was a few questions at the end of the section and was supposed to be done in their partners, but after getting the assignment, and seeing no sign from Sasuke to want to work with him, Naruto chose to just go through the homework himself, finishing it right before class ended. When the bell for class to end rang Naruto jumped to his feet, stuffing his books in his bag, and went quickly to the door. He headed down the stairs and outside going straight to his Math class, which he hopped would be a little more fun with Kiba there. But it turned out it wasn't. The first thing they got when they walked into the room was a pop quiz on the section they'd done the day before. After that they did notes quietly. Their teacher seemed to be in a much worse mood than the day before, and would yell or give angry looks at anyone who even attempted to talk to the person next to them. At the end of class they were given a worksheet and questions out of the text to do, without any time before the bell rang.

Kiba and Naruto spent their lunch hour working on their Math homework in Shikamaru and Choji's room. They had gone there straight after class, Kiba taking Akamaru out to the bathroom quickly before sitting down with Akamaru in his lap, at the table, while he did his work. Naruto and Kiba worked together on the homework, each taking half the questions to do so they could just copy each other's work later, not even bothering to go get anything for lunch.

Kiba's cell phone rang more than a few times within the first half hour of them working. And when Naruto had finally had enough of the ringing he grabbed the phone off the table and answered it for Kiba. "Hello?" he asked, as Kiba to take the phone away from Naruto. But Naruto turned and stood up, walking away from Kiba.  
"Kiba?" asked the voice of a confused girl, which Naruto guessed was Hinata.  
"No, it's Naruto. Kiba didn't seem to want to answer his damn phone, and it was getting annoying, so I answered for him," he told her.  
"That jerk, where are you guys? We've been waiting for you," she told him, sounding a little annoyed.  
"We're in Shikamaru and Choji's room, we got a bunch of math work that we didn't want to leave for tonight."  
"Did you eat anything?"  
"No."  
"Ok, we're coming to see you guys. We'll be there in a few minutes. See you." The phone line went dead.

Naruto walked back over to Kiba, where he was glaring at him slightly but not wanting to move because of Akamaru, and put his phone back on the table as he sat down. "Your girlfriend's mad at you," Naruto told him, picking up his pencil and going back to working on his math.

"Well I wasn't going to answer my phone while we were busy working," Kiba told him a little annoyed.

"Yeah, because letting it ring for half an hour is much less distracting than actually answering it," he said sarcastically, finishing off the last two questions on his half of the work and leaning back in his chair, pulling out his own phone from his pocket. He'd actually decided to bring it with him today, but he hadn't turned it on.

When he pressed the power button on his phone and waited a few seconds Naruto got a few things come in. First were a missed call and a voicemail that turned out to be from Hinata. Naruto guessed Kiba had given her his number, and he added hers into his phone. Next Naruto checked his text's and found two from Gaara, one from the night before and one from the morning. Naruto answered the texts telling Gaara he was sorry for not answering, but he'd become busy with homework, and then checked the last message. It was from Kiba a few minutes before the end of first block just saying how much he hated his gym teacher. Naruto deleted it.

Shikamaru and Choji's dorm room door opened a few minutes later, just as Kiba and Naruto had switched papers and were copying each other answers. The two boys looked up to see Choji holding the door open for Shikamaru and Hinata while they brought in a few plates of food. They placed them down on the table in front of Naruto and Kiba and told them to eat. "By the way Kiba, you owe me thirty dollars," Hinata said as she sat down and helped unwrap the food.

"Why do I owe you thirty dollars? I didn't ask you to buy me all this," he told her. She frowned at him.

"I was just trying to do something nice," she told him in a hurt voice. "I knew you'd be hungry because Naruto said you guys didn't go to eat. And they were selling some good things today, but I didn't know what you wanted so I got a little bit of everything, just to make sure." And she did get a little bit of quite a few things. In fact, she'd gotten two of each thing she bought: Pizza, chicken burgers, fries and gravy, soup, doughnuts, fruit bowls, pierogis, rice balls, and two bottles of pop. Naruto and Kiba looked at the food, and then up at Hinata.

"Fine, I'll give you the thirty dollars. And thank you," Kiba said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing her the money before finishing off what he was copying and then reaching for his half of the food.

"You don't have to pay me back, Naruto, you can just have your share," Hinata told Naruto with a smile. Naruto bit his lip slightly.

"I told you I don't want you buying me my meals," he told her a little hesitantly.

"But I wanted to do something nice, since you had to spend your lunch doing homework," she told him sadly.

"I just don't feel right about it," he told her.

"Well if you don't eat it it's a waste of my money, so please do. I bought it for you," she told him. Naruto sat there for a moment, trying to think of another way out of having to take Hinata's charity. But when he couldn't find a way he let out a sigh and brought the food towards him to eat.

Naruto spent his art class in silence. The teacher had told them that they could either work with their partner on their project, or they could start on their next assignment. Naruto chose to work on the next assignment. After what had happened the evening before while he and Sasuke were working on their project he didn't really want to work on it in public. Sasuke didn't seem to really care. He didn't even go to talk to Naruto about it. He just went and started on his own assignment.

Gym class went by quickly. The boys and girls classes weren't together this time, but even without Hinata to talk to Naruto had a good time. The boy's class played basketball while the girl's class went outside to play soccer. They'd set up the teams by splitting up the roommates, and Naruto's team had ended up losing. There had been a few arguments about people breaking the rules, and a fist fight had broken out between two of the boys, one accusing the other of shoving him, which ended up turning into a huge fight between the two teams. Naruto stayed out of this fight, as did two or three other boys, and just stood back a bit watching. In the end Guy hadn't really done much. He just watched for a few seconds before breaking up the fight saying something about that being enough youthful problem solving, and sent the two boys who'd started it off to the nurse. He then told the class that he was very tolerant about fights, but when other people start joining a battle that isn't theirs that's when it's gone too far. Naruto felt like he had to disagree about this. He always thought any kind of fist fight was going too far, but he wasn't going to express his opinion. And now he was almost completely sure that there'd be a lot more fights in his class.

The locker room slowly emptied and the showers slowly became free. Naruto waited until the locker room was close to empty again before going over to one of the showers and getting in. His encounter with Sasuke in the locker room the day before hadn't changed his mind in showering there instead of in the dorms. In fact his encounter had actually encouraged him a little bit to keep taking his showers there, and since the last time something had been telling Naruto to go again, just because of Sasuke.

Naruto got undressed and turned on the shower. He could still hear a few showers going and people talking and moving around the locker room. The noises died out quickly though with the sound of the locker room door closing, and soon it seemed like it was just Naruto in the room again. Except for the sound of another shower going. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he listened to the sound of the two showers running, but he tried not to think that it might be Sasuke, or hope it was. He knew if he did and it wasn't that he'd be disappointed.

The second shower turned off and there was silence in the room, except for Naruto's shower running. After a few seconds a voice spoke and Naruto's stomach did a little leap. "I'm surprised you're not scared to stay in here this long, after yesterday," Sasuke said, and it sounded to Naruto as if he was coming closer.

"Well I don't like to shower in the dorm showers, and I don't want to be pushy about being first in these ones," Naruto told him, quite more easily than he'd thought he'd be able to speak.

"You know, I could walk into your shower right now, if I wanted," Sasuke told him in an almost casual tone.

"You won't," Naruto said, hoping it sounded more like a small threat than just at statement.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you," Sasuke told him as the shower curtain started to move. Naruto's stomach did a flip.

"You won't do it," Naruto said again, watching the curtain closely anyways. It moved back to where Naruto had had it.

"You're right," Sasuke told him. "Not in the gym locker room anyways." He gave a little chuckle, and Naruto could hear him moving towards the lockers. Naruto then began to shower a little faster.

When Naruto was done his shower and had gotten dressed Sasuke was already gone. Naruto let out a groan, thinking he might have gotten Sasuke to stay if he'd just kept him talking. But it was too late for that. He'd screwed up with the boy again and now he not only had to walk back to the dorms alone, but he'd lost another chance to try and get closer to Sasuke. Naruto tossed his towel in the towel bin, put on his socks and shoes, grabbed his bag, and left the locker room, pulling out his phone and heading in the direction of the boys dorms, so he could put his things away before supper.


	10. Closer

Naruto left his friends right after supper. He finished eating his free, small, school meal quickly throwing some away, still being a little full from the lunch Hinata had got him, and then rushed to his dorm room. He'd told his friends that he wanted to get his homework done fast so he could hangout with them the rest of the night in Shikamaru and Choji's room. They all seemed to think this was a good idea, except Kiba. Naruto could tell Kiba didn't believe his story. He'd raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look as if warning him of something, but Naruto ignored him. He knew he was concerned about the fact that he liked Sasuke and that he was probably actually going to go see him, not do homework. Kiba was one of those people that believed all the rumours about Sasuke after all, and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind about them. So he'd decided to just ignore him and his warnings and do what he wanted.

When Naruto reached his dorm room he stopped outside the door hesitating for moment. His real objective for coming to the room was indeed to see if Sasuke was there, and to try to get him to stay with him and talk for a bit by telling him he wanted to finish his art project. But he was a little nervous after the two shower incidents. He didn't know what Sasuke really thought of him, or how he felt. He had an idea, but he was scared of getting hurt if he was wrong, and he was scared of what would happen if he continued trying to get close to Sasuke, if he was right. This was all new to him. His feelings and relationship with Gaara had all been experimental after all, because they were naive, confused, and trying new things. Naruto took and deep a breath and put his hand on the door knob, taking out his key. He liked Sasuke, he really did, but he still hardly knew him and was confused about everything. Naruto put the key in the lock, and unlocked the door, opening it and taking a few steps inside.

Sasuke sat on his bed, alone. He had a few books out around him, a binder, and blank paper, an open book in his lap, and a pencil in his hand writing on paper. It was an odd sight for Naruto. Sasuke didn't really seem like the studying or homework doing type. Naruto closed the door to the room and walked over to his bed, picking his bag off the floor and pulling out his own books. Sasuke didn't look up at Naruto once during this whole time, or say a single word to him. Naruto pulled out his sketch book and moved back against the wall, opening it on his knees. He looked down, staring at it quietly for a few seconds before looking up. He jumped a little. Sasuke had stopped writing and was looking at him questioningly. "I thought we could finish our art projects," Naruto told him, and he thought he saw a smile start to cross Sasuke's face. But if he did it was gone in an instant.

"You can work on yours, I'm busy with homework that needs to be done for tomorrow," he told him, going back to his book. Naruto let out a quiet sigh.

"Fine," he said adding musical notes to the background of his picture. "But I need two more things from you to draw, since I have the music." Sasuke sat staring at his book, tapping his pencil on the top of it not saying anything. A few seconds later he was pulling something out of his pocket, and a moment later a cell phone hit the bed beside Naruto.

"There are pictures of my brother in there," he told him.

Naruto picked the cell phone up and opened it going to the pictures, and found that there defiantly were pictures of Sasuke's brother in it. In fact almost all the pictures were of Sasuke, his brother, and pictures of Sasuke and his brother together, Naruto assumed since the other boy looked a lot like Sasuke. As Naruto flipped through the pictures he was a little surprised that there wasn't one picture of any of the girls Sasuke hung out with everyday, yet at the same time this made him relieved, a little happy, and even more sure of the fact that the rumours about Sasuke were not true. On Naruto's second time through the pictures he found one of Sasuke's brother, and put the phone down, drawing the boy in the background.

A few minutes passed in silence before Naruto put his pencil down and looked at his picture with a satisfied smile. He closed Sasuke's phone and tossed it back to him, it landing on his stomach. Sasuke picked it up and put it back in his pocket. "Do you think if I colour the background blue that would count as something?" he asked.

"Probably," Sasuke told him. "Or you could draw a dog, or rabbit, or something." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"You like animals?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged a little.

"I guess, they're the ones that like me mostly, I don't know why," he told him.

"Oh," Naruto said smiling to himself again and beginning to draw a rabbit in the background at Sasuke's brother's feet. When he was done he turned it around and held it up for Sasuke to see. "Do you like it?" he asked. Sasuke turned his head a bit, looking at it out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he said, writing a few more things down on his paper before putting his book, and things around him, away in his bag or in a pile on the floor. He then pulled out his own art book and opened it to the page with his picture of Naruto. "Are you sure I can't draw your best friend?" he asked.

"Well...I guess you can," Naruto said, a little surprised he hadn't used quotes around best friend and tossing his phone to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the phone to a picture and began to draw.

"What else can I put on here? So I can finish this fast," he asked, not taking his eyes off the page.

"You can draw a fox, they're my favourite animal," he told him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, they just are," Naruto told him, laying down on his bed. Sasuke just nodded.

To Naruto it was a long two minutes on silence, which was only broken by the sound of Sasuke putting his art book down, and starting to speak in a slightly mocking tone. "Is your best friend's name Gaara?" he asked. Naruto looked over at him questioningly, nodding. He figured Gaara had just sent him a text and Sasuke was asking because the name had popped up just before he was about to give the phone back. But he didn't understand why he was talking the way he was. "And I'm guessing that means you tell him everything?" he asked, continuing without waiting for an answer, "Which means, he's probably not just joking around when he says that you want to have sex with me."

Naruto sat bolt upright, going wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to say something back, but nothing came out. His mind was blank. He had no idea what to say in this situation. Sasuke let out a little laugh, and smirked at Naruto. "I suppose you want to know what it says?" he asked. "It says, 'You stopped texting me again...Was I wrong about your roommate and you were right? Are you too busy having sex with him every chance you get now and have no time to talk to me anymore?'" Sasuke looked up at Naruto laughing at his gaping mouth. Naruto closed his mouth quickly and glared at Sasuke.

"Why are you reading my text messages?" he asked angrily, it was the first thing that popped into his head.

"So it's true? You want to be having sex with me?" he asked, smirking. "Although it's not much of a surprise, you make it almost painfully obvious."

"I didn't say that!" Naruto yelled. "Now give me my phone back!"

"No, that's true, you didn't say that. But you've had two chances to deny wanting to now and never," he told him.

Naruto got off his bed angrily, storming towards Sasuke and thrusting his hand out. "Give me back my phone, right now," he spat.

"Come and get it," Sasuke said moving so he was facing Naruto, back against the wall and phone in his hand right in front of him.

"I'm not falling for that again. Just give it back," he told him, his voice starting to drop to a plead. Sasuke laughed.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to fall for it. Or else I'm going to have to actually send a message to your friend this time," he told him, opening the phone and staring at Naruto. Naruto didn't move. He didn't believe Sasuke. Sasuke looked away from him, pressing a few buttons, and then starting to speak as he pressed some more. "No, we're not having sex. Although I wish we were. I'm just too much of a chicken to find a way to bring up that I like him. Any advice?" Sasuke said as he typed, stopping when he was done to look up at Naruto who was still not moving. "Are you sure you don't what to try and take it back?" he asked with a smirk, showing him the message. He had defiantly typed out everything he'd said in a message to Gaara, and was ready to send it. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, still registering what he'd heard Sasuke type. Then, he lunged at the phone.

Sasuke slid down the wall and onto his back away from Naruto's lunge. Naruto would have fallen onto Sasuke like last time if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke had dropped the phone and was holding Naruto up above him by gripping his shirt and holding his weight up. "You still haven't actually denied wanting to have sex with me," he told him smirking as Naruto put his hands on either side of Sasuke to hold himself up, allowing Sasuke to stop pushing up on him and just grip his shirt. Naruto could feel one of Sasuke's feet moving its way up his leg, over his side, and onto his lower back. He blushed, and opened his mouth to say something, but again nothing came out. "Can I tell you something?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hesitated, and then nodded. "Those pictures of you and your friend, they made me a little jealous," he said just above a whisper, and Naruto could feel Sasuke's other foot moving up his leg. But instead of making its way to his lower back like the other one it moved to the front of his pants and began to rub his crotch slowly.

Naruto's stomach erupted with butterflies, and he felt his face get redder. "Th-they did?" he managed to stammer out as he felt his pants getting tighter. Sasuke nodded, pulling Naruto's shirt towards him.

"I was looking at them, wishing I was the one with you in those pictures," he told Naruto, while Naruto's arms obeyed the pull and lowered him down until Sasuke's pulling stopped. Their noses were touching now, and Naruto felt like he was in a dream. In fact Naruto had had a dream like this with him and Sasuke the night before, minus the part where Sasuke was rubbing his crotch with his foot. He didn't think his mind could make something like that up. "I know I was acting like a jerk to you at first, but I wanted to test to see how much you liked me. Because the moment I saw you something clicked, but I didn't want to try anything because I didn't want to get hurt again," he told him, his voice still quiet, and Naruto shivered at the hot breath against his face. "Those girls were kind of a test too, and you obviously passed those ones. I was never going to have sex with them though. I would have found a reason to make them leave before that happened." Sasuke pulled on Naruto's shirt a little more and Naruto moved in closer. His pants were so tight now that they hurt, and Sasuke suddenly changed direction of his foots circle making Naruto let out a little moan. Sasuke let out a chuckle, and Naruto glared at him. Then, Sasuke pushed himself up on his elbows and tilted his head making his and Naruto's lips touch.

Naruto was frozen for a moment before he let his eyes close and began to kiss Sasuke back. His heart was pounding madly, his face felt hot, and his stomach was still full of fluttering butterflies. He felt Sasuke drop his foot from his crotch to the bed and, and let out a groan of protest. But Sasuke didn't put it back up, instead he began to unbutton Naruto's shirt slowly, opening his mouth slightly and licking his bottom lip. Naruto began to open his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in, but was interrupted. A sudden knocking sound snapped Naruto to his senses. He pulled away from Sasuke's kiss looking down at him, blushing madly. Sasuke frowned at him and began to tug at his shirt when the knocking came again, and this time a yell followed them. "Naruto I know you did most of your homework this morning! It shouldn't be taking you this long! Now get your ass out here and up to Shikamaru and Choji's room! We're all waiting for you!" yelled Kiba's voice angrily. Sasuke let go of Naruto's shirt and let his other leg drop to the bed as well.

"You better go if your friends are waiting," he said a little sourly. Naruto nodded, picking up his phone and standing up. "Although, you might want to fix that before you go," Sasuke added nodding at Naruto's bulge and smiling a little. Naruto nodded again letting out a nervous laugh, and headed quickly to the door. He opened it a crack and looked out at Kiba.

"I need to go to the bathroom before I go up," he told him a little quietly.

"Why?" Kiba asked, only questioning because of Naruto's still red face, and the fact that he seemed a little suspicious.

"Because I need to go to the bathroom," he told him, still not opening the door.

"Well come out and go than," he told him.

"No, start heading up to the room, and then I'll come out," he said. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. "Just go," Naruto said through clenched teeth. Kiba sighed.

"Fine..." he said turning and heading off. When he heard Naruto's door close though he spun around and watched him run to the bathroom, his bulge quite noticeable. "Oh no, you didn't, did you?" Kiba yelled in disappointment, fallowing Naruto into the bathroom. "He got to you, didn't he? I interrupted you in the middle of you two starting to do it, didn't I?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Naruto said angrily, slamming one of the bathroom doors closed. "Now go away, I want some privacy!"

"I thought I told you he was bad news! Why didn't you listen to me?" Kiba yelled threw the door.

"Because, he's not bad news, now screw off! I'll be up in a minute!" he yelled back. Kiba let out an angry sigh.

"Fine, but I'm telling everyone you're fucking Sasuke if you don't get up there fast enough, or if I find any hint that you went back to your room!" he yelled, storming out of the bathroom.


	11. Sex

** So basically I lost Chapter 11 for this story at some point between switching all my documents over to the two new computer's I've had since updating this story and I thought I was writing a new chapter for you guys, but apparently I wasn't. So this is, like, version 2 of chapter 11 and I'll probably be deleting the other chapter 11. Anyways, I don't know if I'll ever update this story again, but I felt bad for leaving this story without giving you guys any smut (Because I know that's what most of you were probably looking for when you clicked here to read it) so here is V2 of chapter 11 complete with a smut! Accept it as my "I'm sorry for not updating for years and I'll probably never update this story again after this update, but at least you got your smut" gift?**

**I did delete the other chapter 11 and it fucked up everything...So this chapter and the next one are now the same chapter.  
**

* * *

When Naruto got to Shikamaru and Choji's room he could hear the faint sound of music playing and laughing from inside. He didn't bother to knock on the door, but instead just turned the door handle and found that it was unlocked. When he entered the room the laughing stopped and the group of four looked over at him. Hinata was the first to smile and beckon him over to where they were all sitting, drinking out of pop cans. As Naruto walked over to sit beside Kiba everyone went back to what they were laughing about before. He scanned everyone over quickly as they got him up to speed on what he'd missed while he was busy doing homework, and handed him a pop bottle that did actually have pop in it this time. No one seemed to be looking at him differently, or hinting with their expressions when they looked at him that they knew something. No one besides Kiba. As the conversations about everyone's day, and other random things, went on Naruto found Kiba to be constantly glancing over at him and giving him knowing looks. He even seemed to be a little on edge at one point when Naruto was talking about his homework session with Sasuke, leaving out the part about them almost having sex before Kiba walked in on them of course. It was almost like Kiba was having great difficulties keeping Naruto's little secret and would explode with the story at any minute. Lucky for Naruto Kiba had managed to keep his mouth shut, and by the time everyone decided that Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata should get back to their own rooms both Naruto and Kiba seemed quit relived.

Like the other night after their mini party Kiba decided to walk Hinata back to her room, and in turn Naruto down the stairs to his. When they got outside Naruto's room he said goodnight to his two friends, and Kiba gave him a pat on the shoulder and a little warning about being safe with Sasuke, which caused Naruto to go slightly red. Apparently Kiba and Hinata didn't noticed his blush though, because they just turned and said goodnight with Hinata wishing him luck in not finding Sasuke in bed with another girl for a fourth time in a row. Or worse yet a teachers. Naruto gave Kiba's warning and Hinata's wish of luck a little chuckle, and turned to unlock his door.

When Naruto entered his dorm room it was practically pitch black and quiet. He guessed this was what Hinata and Kiba found in their rooms every night when they got in them. Quiet darkness with their roommates either sleeping or not there at all. Naruto walked over to his bed as quietly as he could has his eyes took their time adjusting to the darkness, guessing Sasuke was sleeping, and sat down, taking off his school shoes and socks and pushing them under the bed. He glanced over at Sasuke's bed quickly, to make sure he really hadn't woken him with his stumbling around and the loud squeaking noise his bed had made when he sat down, but when he looked at Sasuke's bed he noticed something odd. He squinted into the darkness and saw that though Sasuke's bed sheets looked a little messy, there was no one in the bed. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked into the darkness, and the next thing he knew he there were arms around his waist and steady breathing on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Is staying out that long with your friends going to become a daily habit of yours?" Sasuke's voice asked from behind Naruto. "Because if it is, you're going to end up pulling a lot of all nighters."

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He had the impulse to move away from Sasuke and tell him to get out of his bed, but at the same time he wanted him there with him arms around him and his breath on his neck.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Sasuke asked him. He had leaned in and his hot breath was tickling Naruto's ear now.

"N-No," Naruto replied, a shiver running through him again.

"Good," Sasuke said nibbling on Naruto's earlobe, and Naruto had to bite back a little moan. "Because this whole time I was thinking about how we were interrupted by your friend," Sasuke continued, biting Naruto's neck gently now. "And how I really want to finish what we were starting...But I wouldn't want to do that if you were drunk." Sasuke was sucking on Naruto's neck now, and his hands were undoing Naruto's belt. "Don't you want to finish?" he asked as he slipped the belt off and started on undoing the button on the front of his jeans.

"Yes," Naruto whispered as Sasuke got his button undone and zipper done. He stopped sucking on Naruto's neck and moved his hand's to his hips to help him turn around to face him. And as soon as Naruto had turned fully around so that he was keeling on the bed he pressed his lips hard against Sasuke's. He could feel Sasuke's hand's running up his chest and then undo his tie as they continued to kiss hard. Then he could feel Sasuke's teeth biting down gently on his bottom lip, then his tongue licking it slowly. Naruto parted his lips and let Sasuke's tongue slide into his mouth as Sasuke un button his shirt and threw it to the floor. Their tongues collided in Naruto's mouth as if they were having a wrestling match, and before Naruto realized it he was on his back and Sasuke was pulling down eagerly on his school pants and boxers at the same time. Sasuke moved his kissing from Nauto's lips down to his jaw, his neck, and down the center of his chest to his belly button.

Naturo was panting, his heart was going wild, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. It didn't take long for Sasuke to sit up and pull off Naruto's school pants and boxers, and once they were off he just sat there for a few seconds and stared at Nauto laying there, his hard cock just begging to be pleasured. Naruto opened his mouth to say something. To ask if Sasuke was alright or why he was just staring at him, but before he could he found himself letting out a moan as he felt Sasuke's hand move around his member and squeeze it teasingly. Sasuke moved his hand up and down slowly and then stopped and moved his head in. He began to kiss and lick the small part of Naruto's member that wasn't covered by his hand, and Naruto moaned again. As Sasuke continued to teas Naruto's member he used his free had to take off his own boxers. When they were off he let go of Naruto's cock and moved himself so that he was hovering above Naruto. He kissed him on the lips hard, and then moved and reached over to the bedside table. "You mind?" Sasuke asked, placing a small square object in Naruto's hand. Naruto mumbled and fumbled with the condom, his hand shaking as he opened it.

The condom felt wet and slippery in Naruto's hands, and when he looked up from it he was greeted with Sasuke's hard cock practically in his face. He took the condom and slid it over Sasuke's member slowly and clumsily, and Naruto thought he heard a moan pass through Sasuke's lips, but the with the blood pounding in his ears now he couldn't really tell for sure.

When the condom was on fully Sasuke backed himslef off Naruto. Then, being too eager to say anything to Naruto he lifted Naruto's legs onto his shoulders, took a hold a Naruto's hips with his hands, and slowly began to enter him. Naruto let out a gasp and squirmed a little, not being used to the feeling, and when Sasuke was in all the way he stayed in for a few seconds to let Naruto get used to his presence inside him. Then Sasuke pullout, stopping right before he his cock was all the way out and moved himslef back into Naruto a little faster this time. He continued like this until he was at a good fast pace.

Ask Sasuke moved in and out of him Naruto found himself moaning a little loudly and his cock throbbing. After a few seconds he wasn't able to take the throbbing any longer and reached out to touch his cock, but as soon as he got close he felt Sasuke's hand slap his away. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned, and felt himself lift up his hips and start moving himself back and forth in time with Sasuke's thrusting. "Sasuke please," he moaned a little louder this time. A few seconds later he felt Sasuke's hand around his member pumping up and down in time with his thrusting, and he let out his loudest moan yet.

It didn't take long, it being both boys first time, for both Sasuke and Naruto to hit their climax. Naruto got his first, his body not being able to take any longer. His body shook with pleasure and he moaned Sasuke's name loud as ever as cum shot out of his member and coated Sasuke's hand which kept pumping during the climax, and even after until Sasuke reached his own. Sasuke's climax wasn't too short after Naruto's however. It was like Naruto's finishing had been the cue for Sasuke's to start. He moaned Naruto's name as he pumped even faster and harder in and out of the boy has felt the cum flow out of his member and into the condom around it. When he was done he pulled himself out of Naruto panting and just stared down at the naked boy and at his own hand which was a sticky mess.


	12. Sex2

** So basically I lost Chapter 11 for this story at some point between switching all my documents over to the two new computer's I've had since updating this story and I thought I was writing a new chapter for you guys, but apparently I wasn't. So this is, like, version 2 of chapter 11 and I'll probably be deleting the other chapter 11. Anyways, I don't know if I'll ever update this story again, but I felt bad for leaving this story without giving you guys any smut (Because I know that's what most of you were probably looking for when you clicked here to read it) so here is V2 of chapter 11 complete with a smut! Accept it as my "I'm sorry for not updating for years and I'll probably never update this story again after this update, but at least you got your smut" gift?**

* * *

When Naruto got to Shikamaru and Choji's room he could hear the faint sound of music playing and laughing from inside. He didn't bother to knock on the door, but instead just turned the door handle and found that it was unlocked. When he entered the room the laughing stopped and the group of four looked over at him. Hinata was the first to smile and beckon him over to where they were all sitting, drinking out of pop cans. As Naruto walked over to sit beside Kiba everyone went back to what they were laughing about before. He scanned everyone over quickly as they got him up to speed on what he'd missed while he was busy doing homework, and handed him a pop bottle that did actually have pop in it this time. No one seemed to be looking at him differently, or hinting with their expressions when they looked at him that they knew something. No one besides Kiba. As the conversations about everyone's day, and other random things, went on Naruto found Kiba to be constantly glancing over at him and giving him knowing looks. He even seemed to be a little on edge at one point when Naruto was talking about his homework session with Sasuke, leaving out the part about them almost having sex before Kiba walked in on them of course. It was almost like Kiba was having great difficulties keeping Naruto's little secret and would explode with the story at any minute. Lucky for Naruto Kiba had managed to keep his mouth shut, and by the time everyone decided that Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata should get back to their own rooms both Naruto and Kiba seemed quit relived.

Like the other night after their mini party Kiba decided to walk Hinata back to her room, and in turn Naruto down the stairs to his. When they got outside Naruto's room he said goodnight to his two friends, and Kiba gave him a pat on the shoulder and a little warning about being safe with Sasuke, which caused Naruto to go slightly red. Apparently Kiba and Hinata didn't noticed his blush though, because they just turned and said goodnight with Hinata wishing him luck in not finding Sasuke in bed with another girl for a fourth time in a row. Or worse yet a teachers. Naruto gave Kiba's warning and Hinata's wish of luck a little chuckle, and turned to unlock his door.

When Naruto entered his dorm room it was practically pitch black and quiet. He guessed this was what Hinata and Kiba found in their rooms every night when they got in them. Quiet darkness with their roommates either sleeping or not there at all. Naruto walked over to his bed as quietly as he could has his eyes took their time adjusting to the darkness, guessing Sasuke was sleeping, and sat down, taking off his school shoes and socks and pushing them under the bed. He glanced over at Sasuke's bed quickly, to make sure he really hadn't woken him with his stumbling around and the loud squeaking noise his bed had made when he sat down, but when he looked at Sasuke's bed he noticed something odd. He squinted into the darkness and saw that though Sasuke's bed sheets looked a little messy, there was no one in the bed. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked into the darkness, and the next thing he knew he there were arms around his waist and steady breathing on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Is staying out that long with your friends going to become a daily habit of yours?" Sasuke's voice asked from behind Naruto. "Because if it is, you're going to end up pulling a lot of all nighters."

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He had the impulse to move away from Sasuke and tell him to get out of his bed, but at the same time he wanted him there with him arms around him and his breath on his neck.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Sasuke asked him. He had leaned in and his hot breath was tickling Naruto's ear now.

"N-No," Naruto replied, a shiver running through him again.

"Good," Sasuke said nibbling on Naruto's earlobe, and Naruto had to bite back a little moan. "Because this whole time I was thinking about how we were interrupted by your friend," Sasuke continued, biting Naruto's neck gently now. "And how I really want to finish what we were starting...But I wouldn't want to do that if you were drunk." Sasuke was sucking on Naruto's neck now, and his hands were undoing Naruto's belt. "Don't you want to finish?" he asked as he slipped the belt off and started on undoing the button on the front of his jeans.

"Yes," Naruto whispered as Sasuke got his button undone and zipper done. He stopped sucking on Naruto's neck and moved his hand's to his hips to help him turn around to face him. And as soon as Naruto had turned fully around so that he was keeling on the bed he pressed his lips hard against Sasuke's. He could feel Sasuke's hand's running up his chest and then undo his tie as they continued to kiss hard. Then he could feel Sasuke's teeth biting down gently on his bottom lip, then his tongue licking it slowly. Naruto parted his lips and let Sasuke's tongue slide into his mouth as Sasuke un button his shirt and threw it to the floor. Their tongues collided in Naruto's mouth as if they were having a wrestling match, and before Naruto realized it he was on his back and Sasuke was pulling down eagerly on his school pants and boxers at the same time. Sasuke moved his kissing from Nauto's lips down to his jaw, his neck, and down the center of his chest to his belly button.

Naturo was panting, his heart was going wild, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. It didn't take long for Sasuke to sit up and pull off Naruto's school pants and boxers, and once they were off he just sat there for a few seconds and stared at Nauto laying there, his hard cock just begging to be pleasured. Naruto opened his mouth to say something. To ask if Sasuke was alright or why he was just staring at him, but before he could he found himself letting out a moan as he felt Sasuke's hand move around his member and squeeze it teasingly. Sasuke moved his hand up and down slowly and then stopped and moved his head in. He began to kiss and lick the small part of Naruto's member that wasn't covered by his hand, and Naruto moaned again. As Sasuke continued to teas Naruto's member he used his free had to take off his own boxers. When they were off he let go of Naruto's cock and moved himself so that he was hovering above Naruto. He kissed him on the lips hard, and then moved and reached over to the bedside table. "You mind?" Sasuke asked, placing a small square object in Naruto's hand. Naruto mumbled and fumbled with the condom, his hand shaking as he opened it.

The condom felt wet and slippery in Naruto's hands, and when he looked up from it he was greeted with Sasuke's hard cock practically in his face. He took the condom and slid it over Sasuke's member slowly and clumsily, and Naruto thought he heard a moan pass through Sasuke's lips, but the with the blood pounding in his ears now he couldn't really tell for sure.

When the condom was on fully Sasuke backed himslef off Naruto. Then, being too eager to say anything to Naruto he lifted Naruto's legs onto his shoulders, took a hold a Naruto's hips with his hands, and slowly began to enter him. Naruto let out a gasp and squirmed a little, not being used to the feeling, and when Sasuke was in all the way he stayed in for a few seconds to let Naruto get used to his presence inside him. Then Sasuke pullout, stopping right before he his cock was all the way out and moved himslef back into Naruto a little faster this time. He continued like this until he was at a good fast pace.

Ask Sasuke moved in and out of him Naruto found himself moaning a little loudly and his cock throbbing. After a few seconds he wasn't able to take the throbbing any longer and reached out to touch his cock, but as soon as he got close he felt Sasuke's hand slap his away. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned, and felt himself lift up his hips and start moving himself back and forth in time with Sasuke's thrusting. "Sasuke please," he moaned a little louder this time. A few seconds later he felt Sasuke's hand around his member pumping up and down in time with his thrusting, and he let out his loudest moan yet.

It didn't take long, it being both boys first time, for both Sasuke and Naruto to hit their climax. Naruto got his first, his body not being able to take any longer. His body shook with pleasure and he moaned Sasuke's name loud as ever as cum shot out of his member and coated Sasuke's hand which kept pumping during the climax, and even after until Sasuke reached his own. Sasuke's climax wasn't too short after Naruto's however. It was like Naruto's finishing had been the cue for Sasuke's to start. He moaned Naruto's name as he pumped even faster and harder in and out of the boy has felt the cum flow out of his member and into the condom around it. When he was done he pulled himself out of Naruto panting and just stared down at the naked boy and at his own hand which was a sticky mess.


End file.
